D'Bijies
by getitlifted
Summary: Ketika empat cowok ganteng SM University bikin geng. Ada yang hobinya ngerdus, bucin sejati, tukang galer, sampe yang planga plongo macem kambing kurban. NCT Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Hansol, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, etc. Pairing! Johnten, Yuwin, Jaeyong aka JYJ. Warning! Boys Love, BxB, BAHASA NON BAKU, a lot of profanity & swearing. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**D'BIJIES**

.

.

Cast: NCT Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Hansol, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, etc

Pairing: Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuwin

Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, Humor

.

.

.

"Anjir!"

Yuta menggerutu kesal. Tangannya sibuk narikin rambut dikepalanya, berharap dapat pencerahan sehabis ngelakuin hal paling unfaedah. Moodnya lagi kacau gara-gara lihat _line_ terakhir pacarnya yang bilang untuk udahan alias putus. Perasaan gondoknya makin kerasa, setelah ngebaca notifikasi di hape-nya yang berasal dari Jaehyun, si manusia bangsat yang jadi penyebab dia uring-uringan dari semalem.

 **Jaehyun**

 _Dimana lu sempak?_

Yuta bawaannya udah males aja buat ngebales chat-an dari cowok ganteng yang kelakuannya lebih banyak minusnya itu. Eh, dia juga sama deng, satu spesies!

 **Yuta**

 _Heh kutu, lu kan yang ngomong ke si Winwin?_

Si cowok Jepang itu mutusin buat bales semenit kemudian, pas dia mikir buat konfirmasi langsung ke temennya yang sekarang lagi asik nongkrong-nongkrong di kafe. Gak lama _line_ balesan dari Jaehyun pun masuk ke hape-nya.

 **Jaehyun**

 _Dibilangin gua kaga ada ngomong apa-apaan sama Winwin. Si Johnny kali tuh. Lagian kenapa lagi sih lu emang? Diputusin lagi? Elah, bucin banget lau anjir! Ikan dilaut masih banyak, malu sama title ganteng lu. Lagian bentar lagi juga baikan, percaya dah sama gua._

Tuh kan! Bukannya dapet pencerahan Yuta malah makin pengen miting kepala tu bocah biar syarafnya rada beneran dikit. Ya meskipun gak dipungkirin juga sih, kata-kata Jaehyun di chat barusan ada benernya. Yuta emang bucin banget kalo udah nyangkut soal pacarnya Winwin. Dia bahkan rela ga ngerdus lagi semenjak jadian sama cowok cantik asal China yang berhasil dipacarin 6 bulan lalu.

 **Yuta**

 _Yang bener lu sat? Si Johnny lagi sama lu? Kalo iya gue kesana sekarang, pengen gue jahit anjir mulutnya biar gak kaya cewek!_

Lagi-lagi Yuta ngetiknya dengan amat tidak santai. Cowok ganteng yang kebetulan lagi pake baju model kutang itu, masang muka sinis. Bodo amat Jaehyun bisa liat apa nggak, yang penting konsisten dulu pasang muka bete-nya.

 **Jaehyun**

 _Iya tai. Sini dah lu cepet, keburu si Johnny kabur sama si cabe. Jangan lupa bawa duit nyet, gue lupa bawa dompet, si Johnny kismin, belagak nraktir si ten, duit aja boleh minjem._

Ck! Malesin bener deh ah punya _squad_ ala-ala macem begini. Ganteng-ganteng bangsul! Si Jaehyun yang kelakuannya bedebah, tukang php, gombal sana-sini, trus Johnny, bule kere yang tiap mau pacaran minjem duit mulu, untung pinter bahasa inggris, jadi masih bisa diberdayakan, satu lagi ada tuh si Hansol, anak anggota DPR yang masa depannya ga secerah ketek iklan rexona.

Yuta sempet ngerapiin bajunya yang agak lumayan lecek. Sedikit nyemprotin minyak wangi biar bau badannya bisa kesamar, sebelum berangkat ke café favoritnya. Gak lupa bawa handphone dan dompet tentunya!

.

.

.

"Woi, tapir! Sini!"

Yuta baru aja berniat muter lawan arah, kalo Jaehyun gak mutusin buat manggil dia. Hm, ga manggil juga sih, secara nama dia belom ganti jadi Nakamoto Tapir. Krik!

"TAI, LU YA YANG NGADU KE SI WINWIN?"

Tanpa basa basi Yuta mulai mencak-mencak ke si cowok tinggi yang sekarang lagi usel-uselan sama pacarnya, si cabe aka Ten. Johnny yang merasa keganggu langsung pasang muka bete. Sedangkan Ten keliatan masih bodo amat dengan kehadiran cowok penggila hentai itu.

"Apaan sih lu? Dateng-dateng ngegas! Duduk dulu sabi kali…"

"Ah, bacot! Gue diputusin lagi bangsat, gara-gara lu pake acara ngadu segala!"

Johnny ngernyitin dahinya, agak gak terima udah dituduh macem-macem sama temennya yang lagaknya tengil macem musisi Indo, Ahmad Dhani.

"Lu kalo nuduh pake bukti dulu, njing, jangan asal sembarang nyerocos. Lagian gua aja kagak ketemu pacar lu dari pas terakhir ketemu di Lotte. Si Jaehyun noh…"

Jaehyun buru-buru ngelak, gak mau kena amukan temennya yang suka rada sensi. Yuta langsung ganti fokusnya kearah Jaehyun, merhatiin si cowok kerdus yang mulai pasang kuda-kuda.

"Bukan gua, sumpah!"

"Alah, ga usah ngelak lu. Lu kan sekelas sama Winwin."

"Eh, nyet gua kasih tahu yaa, gua cuma sekelas pas mata kuliah filsafat doang, lagian gua molor biasanya di pojokan. Pacar lu yang rajin itu kan duduk depan mulu, mana ketemu?"

Iya sih alibi si Jaehyun lumayan masuk akal, lah tapi abis itu tersangkanya siapa lagi dong? Kan dia cuman pernah cerita sama geng D'Bijies. Si Hansol gak mungkin secara dia sekarang lagi di Swiss ikut kunjungan kerja bapaknya yang anggota DPR itu. Itung-itung jalan-jalan keluarga gratis dibayarin pemerintah. _Ups_! Lagian si Hansol suka rada telmi anaknya, hari ini diceritain A, besok-besok udah lupa. Tauk ah, suka-suka dia aja!

"Apaan sih? Kalian ngomongin apa?"

Suara imut cabe impor Thailand bikin tiga anggota geng fenomenal itu noleh ke arahnya.

"Si bangsat, _bun_ , diputusin lagi sama Winwin, soalnya ada yang ngadu ke dia, kalo cowoknya masih DM-DMan di IG sama sang mantan."

Ten ngebelalakin mata pas abis denger penjelasan pacarnya, si terpal kuda, Johnny.

"Loh aku kira itu cerita lama. Kemarin aku ketemu Winwin di perpus pas mau nyari bahan buat matkul soskom. Trus aku ngobrol-ngobrol gitu deh, eh, terakhir aku kasih dia selamat soalnya udah jadi pacar yang pengertian. Soalnya kan kamu tahu aku sensi banget kalo udah urusan mantan, dan Winwin canggih banget bisa tabah gitu."

Rasanya saat itu juga Yuta pengen banget ngamuk. Guling-guling diatas meja sambil gigitin taplak, terus teriak-teriak kesetanan. Kalo bukan karena pacarnya yang notabene temen kriminal Yuta, mungkin nasib Ten sekarang udah kaya pulpen wangi jaman SD. Ilang entah kemana.

"Oh, jadi elu biang keroknya? Bisa-bisanya lu bikin Winwin mutusin gua. Kapan coba gua gangguin hubungan lu sama si Johnny?"

Jaehyun berusaha buat nengahin temennya yang lagi dirasukin emosi. Si Johnnya juga rada gak nyangka, pacarnya bisa sebego itu. Plis deh, udah tahu si Winwin anaknya baperan banget, dikit-dikit curiga, dikit-dikit cemburu, dikit-dikit bikin Yuta kesurupan. Iya, emang anak bungsunya pak Dong segitunya.

"Ya udah sih Yut, si Ten juga gak ada niatan kali."

"Iya Yut, sorry deh kalo pacar gua rada kelewatan. Dia sama sekali gak bermaksud bikin lu sama Winwin putus. Iya kan _bunny_?"

"Yah, maaf Yut, sumpah deh gue fikir itu lagu lama. Pantesan aja abis itu dia langsung minta jemput Kak Yixing. Gue jadi gak enak nih, lu ada butuh gue untuk bantu apa gak, buat nebus kesalahan gue?"

Si cowok yang masih emosi itu mulai mikir. Winwin tadi sempet ngeline dia sebelum nge- _block_ kontaknya. Intinya bilang supaya Yuta jangan hubungin dia lagi kalo masih belom bisa move on dari mantannya si Momo. Pas ditelpon pun di- _reject_ terus, kalo gak, kesambung ke _mailbox_ -nya dia.

"Lu line Winwin deh suruh dia kesini sekarang. Gua mau jelasin semuanya ke dia."

"Siap bosque!"

Buru-buru Ten ngetik kata-kata manis penuh jebakan di hapenya. Semenit kemudian pesan pun terkirim. Keempatnya mulai menanti dengan harap-harap cemas.

' _Ping'_

 **Winwinie**

 _Hi Ten! Kebetulan banget gue lagi didaerah situ. Lo mau nunggu kira-kira 10 menit lagi gak? Soalnya gue masih ngantri di kasir nih, lagi beli buku di Gramedia_.

Tanpa sadar Yuta mulai senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayangin orang yang barusan ngetik pesan balasan. Emang gak salah deh dia milih Sicheng jadi pacarnya. Udah baik, cantik, pinter, rajin, kurang apa lagi coba?

"Tuh udah, dia kesini 10 menitan lagi. Kita tunggu aja."

Selama nungu Sicheng dateng, cowok-cowok galer itu mulai ngalor ngidur gak jelas. Johnny masih main upil-upilan sama Ten, cekikikan macem anak gadis kemaren sore. Si Jaehyun sibuk bales-balesin _chat_ -an juniornya yang kena jebakan kerdus. Sedangkan Yuta, tu cowok lagi nyiapin mental buat ketemu sama pacarnya, eh mantan pacar deng.

Masalahnya sekarang gimana cara ngejelasinnya biar Winwin gak salah paham? Lagian ada-ada sih si Momo pake acara ngeDM dia cuma buat nanya _playlist_ lagu yang dulu pernah dia bikin, jaman-jaman pacaran. Jadi rusak kan susu sebelangga! Ditambah Ten yang otaknya sebelas dua-belas sama Hansol.

' _Ding'_

Ngedenger bunyi bel pintu café, para anggota geng D'Bijies buru-buru pasang mata. Dan _OMG_ , itu beneran Winwin yang dateng bareng sama cowok yang potongannya gak sampah-sampah amat. Yuta mukanya udah merah nahan emosi. Oh jadi gini sekarang mainnya? Johnny sama Jaehyun mijit-mijitin pundak Yuta biar tu anak gak langsung berubah jadi kadal ijo raksasa.

Gak lama pas udah deket, Winwin baru sadar dia baru aja kena jebakan betmen si Ten. Mukanya langsung bete begitu ngeliat ada mantannya sama temen-temennya lagi pada ngumpul. Si cowok imut itu langsung nggapit tangan sepupunya, Lucas, biar kasih kesan kalo dia lagi jalan sama gebetan baru. Iya, itulah keuntungannya punya sepupu gans macem Lucas.

"Ten?" Winwin nyapa temen yang udah bikin dia jauh-jauh ke café. Gak jauh juga sih, kan tadi dia bilang deket.

Si cowok manis yang dipanggil mulai senyum-senyum gak enak. Duh, abis deh pertemanannya sama Winwin. Ini semua gara-gara Yuta sang pengemis cinta.

"Katanya tadi sendirian disini? Kok ini banyak orang?" Winwin makin niat ngerjain balik si Ten. Ya abis kesel lah, udah bela-belain dateng tulus eh ternyata cuma jadi bahan pancingan. Apalagi sekarang ada si Yuta, yang daritadi dia dateng ngeliatin mulu udah kaya mau nangkep lalet.

"Kamu gitu ya, kita baru juga putus tadi malem, eh sekarang kamu udah enak-enakan jalan bareng gebetan baru? Aku gak nyangka kamu setega ini."

Tanpa dikomando, si bucin Yuta pun mulai beraksi. Dia koar-koar, masih dengan tampang keselnya yang bikin dia keliatan kaya abis makan seblak jeletet level 5 gak pake minum. Gak banget lah pokoknya, menurut geng The Bijies.

"Apaan sih? Lagian hak aku dong, kita kan udah putus, aku bebas mau jalan sama siapa juga. Emang kamu? Masih jadian aja udah sibuk main belakang, sama mantan pula. Kalo emang masih sayang kenapa harus putus? Lanjutin lagi aja sana!" Winwin mulai ngejawab omongan Yuta pake nada ketus. Sepupunya Lucas cuma bisa nyengir ke si Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Ten, yang sekarang sama-sama berasa kaya kambing conge ngeliatin drama murahan yang tingkat kesampahannya ngalahin sinetron M*C TV.

"Aku gak main belakang ya. Itu si Momo cuma nanya judul lagu ke aku, masa iya aku gak boleh jawab?"

"Ya kan dia bisa googling sendiri. Ngapain harus nanya-nanya segala ke kamu? Emang kamu lebih pinter dari google? Lagian kamu kan jagonya ngerdus, harusnya bisa liat dong kalo orang mau modus."

Yuta beneran frustasi. Dia sempet mijit pelipisnya sebelum kembali berargumen sama Winwin. Mantan pacarnya itu masih nyilangin tangannya depan dada, sambil masang muka gahar yang menurut Yuta tetep aja ngegemesin. Duh, segitunya lu Yut!

"Iya aku emang bego, aku emang gak pinter. Aku bisanya cuman bikin kamu kecewa karena udah ngebohongin kamu."

"Baguslah kalo sadar."

"Uh, Win, duduk dulu sabi kali, diliatin tuh sama orang-orang…" Gara-gara ucapan Lucas, Winwin langsung nengok ke kanan kiri dan bener aja udah ada beberapa orang yang sibuk ngeliatin mereka berenam. Sedikit manyun, si cowok cantik itu akhirnya ambil kursi dan duduk dengan posisi ngejauhin Yuta. Lucas yang gak kebagian kursi langsung narik sendiri kursi dimeja sebelah.

"Win, sorry ya, aku beneran gak tahu kalo jadinya kaya gini. Aku beneran minta maaf, sama sekali gak mikir kalo ucapan aku waktu itu bikin kalian ribut trus putus. Lagian bener kata Yuta, itu si Momo cuma nanya lagu doang, gak lebih. Iya kan Yut?" Ten yang emang jadi biang keladi dramanya, langsung usaha buat ngebaikin dua sejoli yang sama-sama kepala batu dan cemburuan.

"Iya Win, kan gue juga udah bilang waktu itu. Kalo si Yuta berani main-main sama lo, gue sunat tititnya sampe abis." Kalo tadi Ten yang ngomong, sekarang giliran pacarnya yang komentar gak faedah.

"EH, ANJING, NGILU TAI."

"Bener tuh Win, dia udah _clear_ dari penyakit kerdus, gue jamin dah." Jaehyun sok-sokan nambahin.

"Tuh, kerdus aja bilang begitu."

"Udah lah guys, gak enak sama gebetan barunya. Anyway, selamat yaa, mungkin dia emang yang terbaik buat kamu, gak kaya aku yang cuma bisa bikin kamu kecewa."

Yuta ancang-ancang buat pergi. Dia ngambil dompet sama hape-nya, sebelum dicegah sama Winwin. Cowok cantik itu narik tangan mantannya biar dia tetep _stay_. Dua-duanya sekarang saling tatap tatapan.

"Gitu doang? Sumpah, gak ada gregetnya banget sih kamu."

"Lah daritadi kan aku udah ngejelasin semuanya ke kamu, tapi kamunya tetep gak mau peduli. Kalo emang kamu udah gak bisa maafin aku cuma karena kesalahan kecil kaya gini, ya buat apa lagi aku susah-susah usaha." Kata Yuta, rada naikin intonasi suaranya.

"BTW bro, _so sorry_ nih, gue cuma mau ngelurusin aja. Gue bukan gebetannya tapi gue sepupunya. Lagian gue masih SMA, ga level pacaran sok dewasa kaya gini. _Dota is lyfe_!"

Yuta sama Winwin otomatis nengokin kepalanya pas denger si Lucas ngomong. Begitu juga para anggota geng yang ngangguk-ngangguk aja sok ngikutin. Padahal daritadi Jaehyun gak konsen gara-gara hampir kegep _chatting_ -an sama 2 cewek yang ternyata kakak adik. Bego emang!

"Jadi lo bukan gebetan barunya Winwin?"

"Selera gue bukan yang manja kaya gini bray. Gue demennya yang dewasa yang mengayomi, yang bisa kasih gue duit pas lagi kering HEHE."

"Hah? Lo masih SMA udah jadi simpenan tante-tante? Gue bilangin nyokap lo ya? Awas aja lo!" Winwin kaget juga pas denger pengakuan si Lucas. Gila emang nih anak, diem-diem menghanyutkan!

"Itu gue cuma kasih perumpaan yaa, istilahnya gue gak demen pacaran kinyis-kinyis kaya lo gini. Bentar-bentar ngambek, bentar-bentar putus, bentar-bentar nge- _block_."

Si cowok cantik yang lagi diomongin manyunin bibirnya dongkol. Yuta yang sempet murka, sekarang mulai normal lagi. Dia nyemilin kentang goreng di meja. Rasanya anyep trus dingin, udah dari tadi soalnya.

"Jadi udah selesai kan masalahnya? Gimana Win, masa sih lo mau putus gitu aja sih sama si gorden kembang-kembang? Kesian tuh, udah kaya orang gila, ngamuk-ngamuk di _chat_ , gue sama Johnny yang kena semprot."

"Aku sih terserah kamu aja. Jujur aku masih sayang banget sama kamu. Aku gak bisa kehilangan kamu, terserah deh kamu mau percaya apa nggak, tapi yang jelas aku udah ngomong jujur ke kamu."

Winwin gigitin bibir bawahnya sambil muterin bola mata. Sebenernya sih dia juga masih sayang sama Yuta, tapi gimana dong, gengsi atuh! Masa baru bentar ngambeknya udah baikan lagi.

"Yaudah kita balikan, tapi dengan satu syarat…" Biar mendramatisir, Winwin akhirnya mutusin buat kasih syarat ke pacarnya yang udah mupeng banget keliatannya.

"Aku pinjem hape kamu buat main ML."

"Dih, kok gitu? Jangan, _yang_ , nanti _rank_ aku turun kalo kamu yang main."

Tuhkan! Emang omdo si Yuta. Tadi bilangnya sayang, giliran suruh minjemin hape aja kayak ga terima banget. Laki-laki jaman jigeum ck!

"Yaudah kita gak jadi balikan."

"Jangan gitu dong, _yang_. Duuuh, yaudah deh, tapi sekali ini aja yaa."

Dan berakhir sudah kisah cinta modern ala jack dan rose, minus kapal tenggelem, minus camer yang kejam, minus jalan cerita romantis, jadi intinya emang ga ada hubungan sama sekali. Trus kenapa ditulis? Yaa suka-suka yang nulislah. Udah ah, kelamaan bikin enek, dosa.

.

.

.

"Nyet, tumben lu gak bareng si cabe?" Suara sengau Yuta bikin Johnny mau gak mau nengok. Cowok Jepang yang punya hobi ngoleksi seri JAV itu senyum-senyum setan. Ada yang habis dapet jatah kayanya.

"Kagak, pacaran gua mah sehat, tau tempat. Dikampus buat belajar, bukan buat praktek biologi." Sebenernya sih yang diomongin Johnny itu ga cuma sekedar bacot. Emang bener, si Ten tadi ijin ke dia mau ngebahas tugas sama temen-temennya anak Ilkom. Makanya dia daritadi sendirian di kantin mainan game di hape berasa gak punya tugas.

Yuta langsung ngambil tempat duduk pas sebrangan sama si tiang listrik itu. Kantin jam 3 sore begini emang ga begitu rame, paling-paling isinya mas sama mba tukang jualan yang lagi ngomongin harga sewa tempat yang naik. Emang SM University itu kapitalis abis! Bayaran mahal, apa-apa pake duit, yaiyalah emang jaman batu pake barter.

"Ngapain kesini sih lu? Ganggu gua aja. BTW, itu cupangan bisa ditutupin gak, jijik anjing liatnya."

Si cowok mesum yang emang abis mesra-mesraan, langsung ngebenerin kemeja flanelnya, nutupin bekas kemerahan di pundaknya.

"Si kerdus timtam kemana dah? Gue cariin daritadi gak ketemu. Kunci kamar gue ada di dia."

Johnny naikin bahunya. Peduli amatlah sama si Jaehyun. Dia belom ngerasa jadi emaknya tuh!

"Yang bener lu? Masa iya gue ke apartment Winwin dulu. Khilaf entar gue yang ada."

Yuta cengangas-cengenges sementara Johnny masih tetep gak ngurusin. Cowok dengan aura kebapakan itu masih aja sibuk mainin game di hape-nya. Bikin Yuta berasa kaya lagi ngomong sama tembok.

"Nyet. Yailah si feses, gue ajak ngomong juga… Lu beneran kaga liat si Jaenudin?

Johnny yang daritadi sibuk banget mencetin layar hape-nya, akhirnya mutusin buat nge- _pause_ sebentar. Si Yuta emang kayak nenek-nenek bacotnya kalo ga diturutin maunya.

"Kaga, buset deh. Masih di kelas kali, coba aja lu cari sono!"

"Gak ngebantu lu sumpah. Gak like akutuh…"

"Tai, pergi kek lu. Ngerusuh aja disini."

"Ih, _bunny_ kok jahat sih?" Yuta mulai ngeledek si Johnny pake nama panggilan sok imut yang dibikin Ten pas awal-awal jadian dan masih dipake sampe sekarang. Sok ide yang berujung kegagalan. Bunny, bunny, bunny yani maksudnya?

" _Yang_ , ih kok baju _couple_ -nya ga pernah dipake. Aku sebel deh, kita putus!" Si Johnny juga gak diem aja di ceng-cengin begitu. Dia mulai meragain gaya-gaya Winwin pas lagi ngambek. Iya, udah bukan hal baru emang, Johnten couple yang rada jijikin karena suka sok imut najis berdua, trus Yuwin couple yang tiap berapa hari sekali berantem, putus, baikan, sayang-sayangan, udah kaya siklus PMS.

"Dih, gitu mainannya. Okesip!"

"Suka gak nyadar diri si dubur sapi!"

"Sa ae lu kresek item!"

.

.

.

Dugaan duo biji itu kayanya meleset, soalnya sekarang Jaehyun lagi ngendap-ngendap di parkiran. Cowok tulen yang hobinya bikin anak orang nangis itu lagi naroin kertas di kaca mobil Honda jazz warna silver yang keparkir depan mobilnya. Dalam hati dia sibuk ngata-ngatain si pemilik mobil yang menurut dia amatiran banget. Hello? Parkir aja kaga lurus, malu woy sama kencing anak SD!

Sayang seribu sayang pas banget Jaehyun mau balik badan, dia ngeliat yang punya mobil jalan kearahnya dan _OMG_! Belom pernah Jaehyun ngeliat ada orang cakepnya kelewatan macem itu. Mukanya berseri, matanya ala-ala kucing nakal, bibirnya seksi, pokoknya semua jenis fitur yang cuma dimilikin sama artis-artis bokep skala internasional. Jaehyun jadi ngerasa kaya _lead actor_ di film biru BDSM yang minggu lalu baru dia _copy_ dari laptop si Yuta.

"Hai…"

Si cowok yang lagi kesengsem itu, sekarang sibuk nyenderin badannya dipintu mobil makhluk Tuhan paling seksi didepannya. Ya Lord, dia siapa deh? Kok bisa gue skip absen cowok cantik macem dia? Jaehyun mulai monolog ala-ala sinetron RCTI.

"Lo ngapain nempel-nempel di mobil gue? Ini apaan?" Meskipun jawabannya rada ketus. Jaehyun tetep _stay cool_. Orang cantik mah bebas cuy!

Si XXX yang sampe sekarang belom ketauan namanya ngambil kertas yang tadi sengaja di taro Jaehyun di kaca depan mobilnya. Duh! Wangi badannya bro, harum bener, kaya kamar mandi kosan pas abis dibersihin Mang Aep. Semerbak, semriwing!

"Oh, jadi mobil gue ngalangin mobil lo? Bilang dong, gak usah sok ngata-ngatain segala pake kertas sampah begini!"

Tuh kan bego! Jadi tadi si Jaehyun emang sengaja ngata-ngatain si pemilik mobil pake kertas yang dia ambil dari binder temennya. Intinya sih dia bilang kalo parkir itu yang lurus, kalo gak salah. Tapi ngeliat respon si XXX yang lumayan gondok kayanya dia nulisnya rada lebay mungkin.

"Cantik banget lu sumpah. Maba ya? Udah punya pacar?" Jaehyun mulai gombal gembel pake jurus kerdusnya. Biasanya sih selalu mempan, apalagi kalo ditambah lesung pipi yang sengaja daritadi dia liatin terus. Pegel, pegel deh tuh rahang. Gak apa-apa selama misi berhasil.

"Apaan sih lo? Gaje banget. Udah minggir sana, gue mau pergi."

GAK MEMPAN CUY! Duh, kalo sampe ketauan sama geng D'Bijies bisa mampus dia jadi bulan-bulanan. Harga dirinya sebagai php, kerdus sejati ilang gitu aja!

"Jangan gitu dong, cantik. Ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa? Jurusan apa? Angkatan berapa?"

Si cantik itu lagi-lagi cuma masang muka jijik. Pede banget anjir nih bocah! Emang sih ganteng tapi kelakuannya kayak gak pernah liat orang cakep. Alay lagi, pake segala ngomong aku kamu baru juga ketemu 1 menit lalu.

"Sumpah lo ngeselin ya lama-lama. Nama gue Lee Soo Man, rektor disini. Puas lo?"

Jaehyun ketawa cekikikan. Udah cakep, selera humornya tinggi pula. Gak receh macem temen-temennya. Gila, kalo sampe dapet sih, beneran menang banyak.

"Lucu banget sih kamu, Lee Soo Man kan baunya tanah bukan bau parfum kayak kamu."

"HEH BERANI-BERANINYA YA LO NGATAIN BOKAP GUE?"

Jaehyun langsung ngelongo bego pas denger makian si cantik. Tunggu, tunggu, kalo si sooman bapaknya berarti dia anaknya dong? HAH? Maksud lu, si Lee Taeyong? Anaknya yang kata gosip yang beredar, pernah liburan bareng Robert Pattinson. Anju! Beda kasta atulah.

"Becanda kan kamu? HEHE"

"MATA LU GENDUT! Gue gak lagi becanda! Mau gue kasih liat KTP gue?"

Lagi-lagi si Jaehyun cuman bisa nyengir tolol. Pantesan aja dia gak berhasil bikin tu orang kesengsem. Ibarat kata dia cuma tape uli, sementara tu cowok cantik biasa makan roti unyil 10 ribu 3.

"Udah awas minggir, bikin emosi aja lo."

Gak lama Taeyong pun masuk ke mobilnya, nyalain mesin dan pergi gitu aja. Si kerdus kebanggaan SM University itu cuma bisa pasrah mandangin dari jauh mobil yang tadi jadi saksi bisu awal kisah cintanya. Lee Taeyong, tunggu abang dek, abang siap halalin kamu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAWLAAAH INI APAAN? GAK TAU AH, CUMA ISENG-ISENG GAJE! Harusnya gue lanjutin ff yang ada, tapi otak gue lagi gak sinkron, jadinya yaah beginilah adanya. Isinya cuman sampah daur ulang, gegara stress ga bisa pindah ke Meikarta. HUFTTTT!


	2. Chapter 2

**D'BIJIES**

.

.

Cast: NCT Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Hansol, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, etc

Pairing: Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuwin

Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, Humor

.

.

.

Geng D'Bijies semuanya mahasiswa semester 5. Johnny sama Yuta sama-sama anak manajemen, tapi beda konsentrasi. Yuta ngambil _entrepreneurship_ biar bisa bikin usaha esek-esek di Jepang sedangkan Johnny ngambil _international business_ , soalnya tau lah, dia kan anaknya internasional banget dan karena dia bingung aja sih mau ngambil jurusan apa lagi. Hansol anak ilmu politik, biasa deh, disuruh sama bapaknya biar katanya nanti bisa kerja di DPR juga. Kalo Jaehyun ngambil hubungan internasional soalnya kan dia suka bacot tuh, jadi ya pas aja ambil diplomasi.

Mereka sebenernya udah sama-sama kenal dari pas jaman tawuran dulu. Biasa SMA 7 sama SMA 60 Seoul yang sekolahnya deketan emang tiap sebulan sekali suka silaturahmi pake parang-parangan. Hansol sama Johnny yang mimpin anak SMA 7, sedangkan Jaehyun sama Yuta pentolannya SMA 60. Suatu hari pas lagi seru-serunya tawuran, mereka berempat yang sama-sama kelas 3 itu, terciduk. Untung aja, bapaknya Hansol yang anggota dewan itu berbaik hati. Mereka akhirnya dibebasin setelah semaleman nginep dikantor polisi dan ya gitu deh sempet pada lupa juga.

Sampe akhirnya malah ketemu lagi pas lagi ospek universitas. Satu kelompok pula! Emang jodoh gak akan kemana.

Nah, balik lagi ke jaman _now_ , seperti biasa di hari minggu mereka pada nyempetin diri buat kumpul. Paling sering sih ngumpulnya di tempat si Hansol, soalnya udah paling pewe sekebon. Makanan bisa _refill_ , _wifi_ gak alakadarnya, trus pembokatnya juga mantep tuh, si Mbak Sunmi. Jaehyun demen banget godain tu cewek seksi. Dulu si Yuta juga sama, cuman sekarang dia udah gak berani, takut tiba-tiba dibius, trus dijual ginjalnya sama Winwin.

Kalo soal kegiatannya, mereka biasa main PS seharian dikamar, bacot-bacotan gak mutu, sampe nonton bokep berjamaaah. Yang terakhir sempet tuh bikin si Mbak Sunmi gedeg banget, secara udahannya tu tissu bekas bertebaran dimana-mana. Jijik anjay! Tapi ya mau gimana namanya juga cuman asisten rumah tangga, tetep aja akhirnya diberesin juga. Soalnya kalo sampe ketauan majikannya, bisa raib tu masa depan bocah-bocah. Galak banget coy bapaknya Hansol, mirip kayak Hitler pas baru puber. Beda bener sama anaknya yang gampang banget dibegoin.

"Nyet, laper gue, si Mbacol masak apaan ni hari?" Kata cowok yang sekarang lagi garuk-garuk punggungnya, si Johnny. Dari pagi dia emang sengaja gak sarapan, biar irit katanya. Lumayan cuy 20rebu bisa buat beli kuota, biar pacaran lancar tiap malem! Begitu yang ada dipikiran si kere muka bule. Btw, _mbacol_ itu selepetan dari _bahan_ _coli_ , cuma karena ditujukannya ke si Mbak Sunmi makanya jadi _mbacol_.

Yang punya rumah, Hansol, lagi asik tanding PS sama Jaehyun. Daritadi cuma tangannya doang yang gerak sedangkan matanya fokus ngeliatin layar TV. Udah kayak ngeliat dosen analisis kebijakan, si Lee Hyori, bugil dikelas. Jaehyun juga sama gak kedip-kedip matanya ampe rada berair gitu.

Kesel karena omongannya gak ditanggepin, si Johnny akhirnya mutusin buat gangguin aja tu dua manusia jadi-jadian. Siapa suruh jadi temen gak peka bener. Kalo dia ampe mati kejang-kejang nahan laper, ntar siapa yang disalahin?

"Anjir! Ngapain lu? Minggir goblok, kaga keliatan nih!" Jaehyun langsung naik pitam begitu liat si Johnny tiba-tiba berdiri depan layar TV trus joget-joget kesurupan ala Millen Cyrus eh _typo,_ Miley Cyrus maksudnya. Pantatnya goyang-goyang mirip anjing lagi nahan boker.

" _Sayang, opo kowe krungu jerit'e atiku_ ~"

Sekarang tu cowok jangkung malah pake acara nyanyi segala. Lagunya via vallen yang juga jadi bunyi alarm dia tiap pagi. Pede gila cuk! Mentang-mentang suaranya sebelas duabelas sama _dubber_ reportase investigasi. Bikin Hansol sama Jaehyun beneran mikir buat jual tu bocah ke kementrian kesehatan. Lumayan buat dipasang di iklan, jadi contoh anak yang kecilnya gak pernah ikutan vaksin campak dan rubela.

"Si tolol. Ngapain sih lu njing?"

" _Ra bakal luntur-"_

' _Pletak_ '

Sebuah tanda mata berupa remot tv pas mendarat di jidat seksi Johnny. Si cowok bongsor itu langsung merapalkan sumpah serapah gak pake _filter_ ke cowok Jepang yang yang baru aja masuk lewat pintu. Iyalah kalo lewat sela-sela ventilasi, nyamuk namanya.

"Wih, mantap bosque, tepat sasaran." Hansol dan Jaehyun gak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan buat ngelanjutin adu game yang tadi terpaksa di _pause_. Dua cowok ganteng dengan IQ 100 hasil nyogok itu, bener-bener fokus nyelesaiin permainan PS yang udah sejam lalu dimainin. Kasian sih si Johnny daritadi dianggurin, secara temen bangsatnya yang satu baru banget dateng. Berdasarkan pengalaman yang udah-udah, si Yuta kalo sampe dateng telat berarti abis menjalankan tugas sebagai kacungnya Winwin.

"Lu ngapain tai, joget-joget kayak ikan teri mau kawin?" Si Yuta yang baru aja dateng gagal paham soal kelakuan ajaib temennya yang mendadak binal, persis kayak pacarnya, si cabe Thailand sebelum tobat.

"Ah, tai kucing. Gara-gara lu nih jidat gue jadi ada polisi tidurnya!" Johnny ngusap-usap jidatnya yang barusan banget kena ranjau mentah. Dia milih dudukin badannya di kasur _springbed_ Hansol, sementara Yuta berdiri depan kaca sambil gaya-gaya model iklan sampo Emeron.

"ANJING!"

Yuta sama Johnny langsung noleh begitu denger teriakan gak santai dari Jaehyun. Cowok ganteng itu ngelempar _joystick_ ditangannya dan langsung berdiri ngejauh masang muka bete. Gak lama suara ketawa nista ala Ji Hansol kedengeran memenuhi ruangan. Kayaknya doi baru aja menang taruhan sama si Jaehyun.

"Wih, seru nih, cuk, kali ini taruhannya apaan?" Yuta mulai pasang muka kepo. Matanya mondar mandir antara Hansol sama Jaehyun yang sekarang beda banget ekspresinya. Hansol yang berseri-seri kayak abis menang lotre dan Jaehyun yang sekarang keliatan kayak korban tabrak lari.

"Besok bakalan ada yang ngamen di kantor rektorat pake sarung gajah salto sambil megang botol akua isi beras HAHAHAA" Kata Hansol yang mukanya sekarang berubah jadi antagonis. Johnny sama Yuta yang sempet melongo diawal, ketawa-tawa sampe sesek nafas begitu ngedenger kata-kata si Hansol. Bego-bego begitu, bisa culas juga dia ternyata! Kayanya emang Hansol sengaja mau bales dendam, gara-gara dulu pernah kalah taruhan sama Jaehyun dan disuruh nembak Kyungsoo, yang notabene pacarnya Kim Jongin, pentolan kampus. Waktu itu Hansol hampir aja dijadiin sate taichan kalo bukan karena Johnny yang sok asik, ngebae-baein si senior yang udah bertengger dikampus 7 taun lamanya.

Jaehyun melengos.

"Yang laen aja kek nyet. Kaga usah bawa-bawa rektorat, kalo gua kena D.O lu gak sedih emangnya?" Si cowok kerdus itu mulai nyari-nyari alesan. Bukannya jiper sih cuman kan jaga-jaga aja siapa tau ketemu lagi sama si cowok cantik bernama Lee Taeyong. Masa iya kesan pertama udah gak bagus, kesan kedua juga bikin trauma? Yang ada, peluang buat jadi menantunya Lee Soo Man makin kecil nanti.

"Yaaah, cupu! Kalo si Soo Man berani Nge D.O lu, lu bawa tuh si Ji Hoseok ngadep dia. Kicep dah gua jamin!" Komentar Yuta gak pake mikir.

"Si anying! Bapak gua ngapa lu bawa-bawa?" Hansol yang ngedenger nama bapaknya disebut, langsung pasang sikap antipati. Sembarang aja sebut-sebut nama keramat gak pake semedi?

" _Speaking-speaking_ , si kerdus jasjus minggu kemaren ketemu sama anaknya Soo Man tuh di parkiran." Kali ini giliran Johnny yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung, setelah berhasil ngerampok kaleng khong guan di laci bawah meja belajar Hansol. Dengan santai cowok itu ngeraih biskuit didalemnya, nguyah pelan-pelan. Eh, tapi kok ada yang aneh?

"Btw cuk, ini biskuit kok aneh ya? Gue makan kayak mau ngelawan gitu? Alot bener." Tambahnya lagi. Hansol langsung ngejatohin rahangnya, ekspresinya persis kayak anak berkebutuhan khusus yang baru aja selesai ngejalanin terapi.

"Itu lu nemu dimana kolor?"

Johnny masih aja nguyah tu makanan ringan meskipun rasanya emang rada gak _make sense_. Biskuit cokelat sejak kapan ada rasa asem-asem nya? Oh mungkin rasa baru, anak pejabat kan beda! Dia mah apa, cuma butiran marimas semata.

"Noh di laci meja belajar lu."

"Eh, Goblok! Itu laci meja belajar gak pernah gue sentuh dari jaman UN, 3 taun lalu."

Begitu ngedenger kata-kata horor dari si Hansol, Johnny langsung panik, dia buru-buru ngelepehin tu makanan busuk yang sekarang jatoh kena karpet. Yaoloh, niatnya irit malah petaka yang kau datangkan? Mengapa oh mengapa ya gusti?

Tiga anggota geng D'bijies yang lain ketawa nista ngeliat kelakuan temennya yang _absurd_. Emang manusia kalo kurang edukasi suka bego sendiri gak ngajak-ngajak!

"Eh lanjut-lanjut, biarin aja si Johnny mati sendirian, ntar gue suruh si _mbacol_ mesenin liang lahat di TPU komplek."

Johnny beneran ngilang. Dia ke kamar mandi depan kamar Hansol buat kumur-kumur. Sementara yang lain pada sibuk pasang kuping buat dengerin bacotan Jaehyun soal pertemuan perdananya sama si Taeyong. Kayaknya sih lebih seru, daripada ngurusin si Johnny dan otaknya yang makin tambah hari makin mengkerut.

"Lanjut apaan?" Jaehyun pura-pura ngelak. Cowok ganteng itu sekarang tiduran sambil naikin kaki ke tembok. Entah tujuannya buat apa. Suka-suka dia aja!

"Gak usah belagak pilon lu, nyet. Parah bener gak cerita-cerita." Si Yuta sebagai sohibnya dari jaman SMA, sok-sokan merasa tersakiti. Masa iya si Johnny duluan yang tau gosip terbaru, dia kagak? Kalo Hansol mah lupain aja, anggep aja pajangan kucing diemperan toko.

"Apaan sih? Kaga ada apa-apaan sumpah! Kemarin gua cuma ketemu bentaran di parkiran, gara-gara dia parkir pas depan mobil gue."

Hansol sama Yuta saling tatap-tatapan sambil naikin satu alisnya barengan, udah kayak anak kembar beda biji. Dua-duanya ngerasa gak puas abis denger penjelasan Jaehyun yang dirasa kurang intrik dan efek dramatisir.

Belom sempet Yuta kasih respon lanjutan, gak lama pintu kamar kembali kebuka. Si Johnny yang abis selesai kumur-kumur, dateng sambil bawa gorengan satu piring. Pasti abis nyolong dari dapur bawah!

"Ada apa ini, ada apa ini? Ribut-ribut tak serut tititnya nanti!" Johnny dateng pake adegan gak berfaedah, pura-pura jadi si pemilik rumah, bapaknya Hansol. Semuanya nyengir garing, cuma si Hansol aja yang kagak.

"Eh setan, lu tau darimana gua kemaren ketemu si Taeyong?" Jaehyun nanya dengan intonasi yang gak santai. Secara perasaan dia kemaren, gak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka berdua, Jaehyun dan calon pacar masa depan maksudnya, si Lee Taeyong.

Johnny gak langsung jawab. Dia malah asik senyum-senyum ngerasain pisang goreng cokelat bikinan Mbak Sunmi yang meleleh dilidahnya. Makanan gratis emang kenikmatannya dua kali lipat!

"Yaelah, makanya punya pacar kaya gua. Si Ten kan informan-nya ada dimana-mana. Mantan anggota intel tim gegana gituloh, gelisah galau merana." Si cowok kismin itu makin niat ngunyah gorengannya. Ya, anggep aja buat penghilang rasa asem dilidahnya gara-gara makan biskuit _expired_ tadi.

"Si Taeyong kan katanya cantik banget, aslinya begitu juga gak tuh?" Hansol mulai tertarik. Bukan, bukan, dia bukan tipe tukang tikung kaya Yuta atau Jaehyun, tapi dia demen aja ngebayangin si Jaehyun nahan malu besok pas ngejalanin taruhannya. Makan tuh kerdus tiga roda!

"Beuh, kalo dari itungan 1-10, dia gua kasih nilai 6." Kata Jaehyun ngerespon. Bentar, kok rada aneh ya? Kalo cakep bener kan harusnya diatas 8 minimal. Ini Jaehyun yang mabok apa emang itungan dia yang kebiasan hasil capcipcup?

"Lah, gak cakep dong kalo 6?" Tanya Yuta, ngewakilin perasaan penonton lain yang kecewa. Cowok mesum itu gak lama jalan mendekati si Johnny, berniat ngambil pisang goreng cokelat yang daritadi bikin fokusnya kealih terus. Emang deh _mbacol_ paling mengerti isi perutku!

Jaehyun senyum-senyum bangsat, ngeliat temen-temennya yang sekarang sibuk mandangin dia kayak dosen pertu aka perawan tua, pas lagi ngawas ujian.

"Gua kasih 10 kalo dia udah jadi pacar gua, sekarang mah 6 aja dulu biar yang lain nggak pada iri." Lanjutnya pede. Iyain aja deh, biar cepet, umur orang gak ada yang tahu masbro, mbaksis!

"Bisaan ae nih ganjelan pintu!"

.

.

.

" _Yang_ coba liat deh, di blitz lagi ada film apa aja?" Tanya Winwin kepada sang pacar, Yuta. Cowok cantik itu keliatan sibuk ngerjain tugas komunikasi internasional di laptop. Matanya gak gerak meskipun mulutnya beberapa kali kepergok lagi komat kamit. Pasangan ala dispenser itu sekarang lagi duduk santai di Starbucks, numpang nge- _charge_ sekalian online gratis. Maklum, namanya juga masih mahasiswa!

Yuta langsung nurutin perintah pacarnya, dan mulai _googling_ pake hape iphone 5s yang udah retak sebagian layarnya. Dia nyari judul-judul film yang bisa sekalian buat modus. Hm, cari film horor aja kalo gitu! Winwin kan takut bener sama setan, pasti dia bakal mepet-mepet terus tuh sepanjang film. Lumayan, gesek-gesek dikit!

"Ada nih _yang_ , film Indo gitu, judulnya pengabdi setan. Genrenya horor, tapi ratingnya lumayan." Kata Yuta dengan semangat 45. Dalem hati dia berdoa supaya pacarnya setuju dan dia bisa menjalankan misi busuknya.

"Ih, gak ada yang lain apa? Yang romantis gitu _yang_ , atau apa kek, jangan yang horor aku males." Kata Winwin sambil nahan nguap.

Mendengar penolakan halus dari Winwin gak lantas membuat Yuta menyerah gitu aja. Cowok ganteng itu malah makin giat mikirin strategi biar pacarnya setuju buat nonton tu film. Lumayan anjir bisa grepe-grepe pake modus sok heroik!

"Ini juga ada romantis-romantisnya kok _yang_ , tuh ada ayah dan ibu, ada anak-anaknya juga." Bales Yuta, pake jurus paling kreatif sedunia aka ngibul.

Winwin pasang ekspresi wajah bingung begitu denger penjelasan pacarnya yang rada gak masuk akal. Masa sih ada ayah ibu dan anak-anak segala? Itu film setan apa _remake_ keluarga cemara? Jadi ragu, kan dia.

"Emang jam berapa aja mulainya?"

 _Oh, yes baby!_ Yuta ngerasa dapet angin seger pas denger Winwin ngomong begitu. Akhirnya dia bisa mesra-mesraan lagi sama pacarnya, setelah minggu kemarin absen gara-gara masalah yang bikin dia ribut sampe putus. Ya, meskipun cuma beberapa hari _sih_. Emang suka berlebihan aja si ampas tahu!

"Ini ada yang jam 6 sore, 8 malem, sama _midnight_ _yang._ Kamu mau nonton yang jam berapa?" Yuta balik nanya, sambil terus usaha buat nahan senyum kriminalnya.

Winwin mikir bentar. Dia berhenti ngetik dan mulai muterin bola matanya nyari jawaban.

"Hm, jam 8 aja deh _yang_ , kita _dinner_ dulu nanti sebelum nonton."

 _Oh, right there baby! Oh yes!_

"Okee deh _yang_ , aku pesen tiketnya sekarang yaa." Yuta basa basi busuk.

Cowok cantik itu cuma ngangguk pelan dan kembali ngelanjutin tugasnya yang kepending sebentar. Sementara Yuta beneran nyengir kuda, ngebayangin rencana mesumnya bakal segera ter-realisasi.

.

.

.

Johnny jalan santai sambil bawa nampan berisi 2 porsi gyudon dan 2 cup ocha dingin ke salah satu meja di _foodcourt_ Lotte. Mall kesayangannya anak-anak SM University yang emang dari segi geografis, paling deket lokasinya dari kampus. Tinggal muter dikit udah deh nyampe. Bisa jalan kaki bisa juga pake kendaraan pribadi, tergantung kemampuan aja _sih_.

"Yay! Aku udah laper banget _bun_ daritadi ngerjain tugas si Pak Jung sampe lupa makan siang." Ten monyong-monyongin bibir biar kesannya imut. Seperti biasa dia lagi ngadu ke pacarnya berharap dapet simpati gitu dari si Johnny. Cowok ganteng dengan bodi atletis yang udah _official_ jadi pacarnya selama setaun 2 bulan. Lumayan lama untuk ukuran Ten yang terkenal cabe, si piala bergilir, yang dulu jaman semester awal sering banget gonta ganti pacar. Mungkin karena Johnny rada gesrek otaknya makanya dia juga cukup _happy_ ngejalaninnya.

"Aku tadi pagi malah hampir keracunan _bun_ , gara-gara makan biskuit basi di tempat Hansol."

"Hah? Kok bisa? Emang kamu lagi dikerjain anak-anak?" Tanya Ten panik. Dia langsung mikir begitu karena udah paham banget sama kelakuan brutal geng D'bijies yang kadang suka diluar nalar. Kalo sampe pacarnya mati ntar siapa yang foto bareng dia pas diwisuda? Masa sendirian sih, ogah amat!

"Nggak sih, aku sok ide aja ngambil kaleng biskuit dilaci meja, gak taunya udah _expired_ dari Desember 2014. Untung aku gak mati!"

Ten beneran masang muka penuh empati. Sambil ngelus-elus tangan pacarnya yang sekarang lagi sibuk distribusiin makanan dari nampan.

"Kamu jangan mati dulu _bun_ , ntar siapa yang bantuin aku bikin skripsi?"

"Tenang _bun_ selama cinta kamu masih bersemi buat aku, aku gak bakalan mati." Gombalan sampis ala Johnny bikin Ten senyum-senyum najis. Cowok cantik itu nyubitin manja tangan pacarnya yang sok-sokan kesakitan, padahal mah elah, cuman nempel doang. Dasar kutu beras!

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu udah pesen tiketnya kan? Soalnya aku takut gak kebagian tiket yang jam 8. Tadi yang ngantri banyak bener soalnya." Ujar Ten sebelum mulai nyendokin gyudon ke mulutnya. Matanya kedap kedip begitu lidahnya ngerasain makanan jepang yang emang jadi favoritnya itu.

"Udah beres _bun_ , aku pilih yang di _row_ D biar kita gak keram leher nontonnya."

Ten kasih jempolnya ke si Johnny sebelum ngelanjutin acara makannya. Demi apapun, kalo Ten ketemu sama yang bikin ini gyudon, dia bakalan sungkem dan cium tangan. Enak banget bencong!

.

.

.

"Njir gua liat cewek semok bener tadi depan toilet." Jaehyun yang baru aja selesai menuntaskan panggilan alamnya langsung nyamperin si Hansol. Cowok tinggi yang rada oneng itu lagi duduk dikursi tunggu sendirian sambil bawa popcorn. Kasian bener kayak anak ilang di _information center_.

"Gua harusnya lagi di Marriot nih sekarang, makan-makan elit. Gak ngehomo berdua bareng lu!" Keliatan si Hansol masih bete gara-gara Jaehyun yang nolak pulang ke kosan dari pas siang tadi. Disaat Yuta sama Johnny balik ke anjingnya masing-masing, si kampret Jaehyun malah sengaja diem disana lama-lamain. Emang niat mau ngerusak rencana makan malem _fancy_ si Hansol sama keluarga ningratnya.

"Yailah, jangan kek orang susah deh lu. Baru juga Marriot, besok-besok kalo gua udah jadi anggota DPR kayak si Hoseok gua bawain lu kokinya sekalian."

Hansol cuma manyun. Dari jaman baheula emang cuman bapaknya dia doang yang serasa gak ada harganya. Ji Hoseok wakil ketua DPR yang kerjanya melanglangbuana di gedung ijo atau gak tampil di stasiun TV satu.

"Lagian gua gak cuman ngajak lu doang yaa. Ada si Jihyo sama Nayeon, anak akun. Kan kalo cuma gua sendiri, kesian yang satu gua anggurin, makanya gua ngajakin lu. Itung-itung bantu temen, cuk, jadi _wingman_." Jaehyun naik turunin satu alisnya dengan senyuman ala kakek legend.

"Si anying, lu kata gua ban serep!"

Jaehyun milih buat gak nanggepin. Matanya sekarang sibuk ngeliatin 2 cewek anak akun 2015 yang lagi jalan kearahnya, Jihyo dan Nayeon.

"Jae sorry yaa telat, kita tadi nebeng Sana soalnya. Abis mau jalan dari kosan mager banget." Kata cewek sok imut yang punya gigi seri rada maju itu.

Si cowok kerdus yang disapa, cuman senyum-senyum jahanam. Balik lagi mamerin muka gantengnya ke dua cewek yang sekarang cengengesan kegirangan.

Iyalah, siapa yang tahan godaan Jung Jaehyun? Senyum dikit potek hati orang!

"Lo udah beli tiketnya Jae? Apa kita mesti ngantri dulu?" Sekarang giliran si Jihyo yang ngomong. Cewek muka jutek, yang jadi ratu gosip dikalangan anak-anak kampus. Apa juga dia tahu, sebut aja kalo gak percaya.

Jaehyun gelengin kepala.

"Kaga usah. Temen kita yang paling baik disini udah ngantri buat beli tiket tadi. Iya kan, _sayang_?" Dia malah meper-meperin tangannya ke si cowok jangkung bermarga Ji, yang sekarang lagi nahan diri biar gak muntah.

"Bacot si anjing herder!"

"Eh Hansol, gue kemarin liat tuh bokap lo di TV. Gila makin ganteng aja pak Hoseok! Kumisnya bok gak nahan." Nayeon komentar lagi, yang kali ini disambut sama tawa kecil temen disebelahnya.

"Ngapa, lu demen sama bapak gua? Kaga ada ya. Bapak gua cuma milik ibu gua seorang." Jawab Hansol sok protektif. Iyalah, Hansol masih mau jadi anak teladan, selama warisan belom jatuh ke tangan. Lumayan buat nalangin biaya hidupnya 30 tahun kedepan.

"Ih siapa juga yang mau sama bokap lo. Mending juga sama Jaehyun, kalo gak, sama lo juga boleh kok."

Dua cewek itu sekarang ketawa cekikikan bikin orang-orang sekitar pada ngeliatin ke arah mereka berempat. Hari ini tumben banget blitz ramenya gak ngotak. Mungkin efek hari minggu kali yaa jadi orang pada berbondong-bondong ngabisin duit buat disumbangin.

"Weh, kadas, kurap! Ngapain lu pada dimari?"

Suara fals yang cukup familiar tiba-tiba terdengar dari kejauhan. _Man_ , dari sekian banyak mahasiswa SM University yang berhasil ditemuin di Lotte hari ini, kenapa mesti pasangan dispenser ini coba yang nyapa? Yuta dan pacarnya si Winwin yang sekarang lagi jalan sambil gandengan tangan mesra.

"Hai Win, mau nonton juga?" Sapa Nayeon sok polos. Dia tau banget si Winwin anak HI 2016 itu sebel mampus sama dia dan gengnya. Gara-gara ada mantannya Yuta. Biasa, pacar baru kan suka sensi sama mantan! Apalagi dulu Yuta pas masih pacaran sama Momo, pernah diem-diem jalan sama Sana. Kombo deh, mantan pacar sama mantan selingkuhan!

"Yaiyalah mau nonton, siapa bilang gue mau dagang sembako?" Bales Winwin ketus. Tangannya sekarang disilangin didepan dada, biar nambahin kesan eksklusif ke dua cewek jelmaan uler sancha didepannya.

Jihyo dan Nayeon langsung naikin alis begitu denger respon junior satu angkatannya, Winwin. Sok iye bener pacarnya si Yuta! Begitu yang ada dipikiran cewek-cewek kurbel itu.

"Yailah sans aja kali, takut banget lo ketikung?" Sindir Jihyo.

Ngeliat gelagat pacarnya yang mulai kepancing emosi, Yuta langsung siap-siap masang badan buat jadi tumbal. Soalnya kalo Winwin sampe ngambek bisa-bisa rencana _rated M_ nya di bioskop nanti gatot aka gagal total. _Oh no_!

"Sabar _yang_ , sabar. Besok aku janji pake sweater pink yang kemaren kamu beliin buat aku."

Kata-kata teduh Yuta barusan bikin Winwin jadi galau. Boleh juga tawaran cowoknya, secara kemarin pas dia kasih sweater _couple_ -nya, si Yuta sempet kayak ogah ogahan gitu nerimanya. Padahal apaan coba, orang sweaternya bagus begitu! Udah sampe ikut PO segala di _online shop_ -nya Haechan, tetangga sebelah unit apartemennya.

"Yaudah beneran yaa, awas jangan bohong." Ancem Winwin ke pacarnya yang cuma ngangguk-ngangguk nurut, macem majikan sama pembantu. Emang mantan kerdus mesti dikerasin, kalo gak kebiasaan entar!

"Wih kalian pada nonton juga?"

Ya Lord, siapa lagi coba? Emang kayaknya salah deh nongkrong di Lotte, isinya anak SM University semua.

Pasangan ala Rosalinda dan Fernando Hose 2k17, Johnny dan Ten. Seperti biasa Ten yang mantan cabe itu keliatan lagi gelendotan di lengan pacarnya, yang untungnya rada berotot. Cowok cantik itu senyum sambil dadah-dadah ke 6 orang yang sekarang lagi sibuk merhatiin dia dan pacarnya yang mulai jalan ngedeket.

"Yailah, bisa gak sih, ketemunya bukan sama si biji onta?" Jaehyun mulai gatel buat kasih komentar. Perasaan tiap dia kemana, pasti ketemunya dia-dia lagi. Bosen akutuh!

"Lu pindah gih ke Meikarta biar kaga ketemu gua lagi." Johnny jawab sekenanya. Ya menurut lu aja, selama masih mainnya di Lotte ya pasti bakal ketemu terus lah. Orang tu mall paling deket kampus dan kosan. Lagian ngapain coba si Hansol sama Jaehyun hari minggu pake ke daerah sini segala? Mereka kan gak pada ngekos, gak kaya dia sama Yuta, yang sama-sama anak rantau.

"Eh kok tumben ada Jihyo sama Nayeon? Ketemu disini juga?" Ten gak ambil pusing sama omongan pacarnya dan Jaehyun yang unfaedah. Dia justru rada kaget waktu ngeliat dua cewek anak akun yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung bareng anggota geng D'Bijies.

"Nggak dong, gue diajakin nonton sama Jaehyun, trus gue ajak aja Jihyo biar gue ada temen."

"Enak aja lo. Gue juga di chat personal kali buat nonton hari ini sama Jaehyun."

"Tenang, tenang, semuanya kebagian. Abang Jaehyun adil dan bertanggungjawab. Insyaallah amanah!" Jaehyun naikin dua tangannya sambil manggut-manggut. Johnny, Ten, Yuta, Winwin dan Hansol buru-buru buang muka sebelum muntahin isi perutnya sia-sia. Cuma cewek-cewek itu doang yang senyum-senyum kesenengan.

"OMG! Itu kan Lee Taeyong! Sumpah gue mesti banget temenan sama dia."

"Dih, bisa banget lo, dasar _social climber_ , pemanjat sosial!"

Jaehyun yang emang pada dasarnya sensitif sama hal-hal yang menyangkut gebetannya, langsung nolehin kepala begitu denger kata-kata Jihyo dan Nayeon barusan. Dengan gerakan kilat, si cowok kerdus itu berhasil nangkep sosok makhluk jelita yang sekarang lagi jalan, gandengan tangan sama cowok ganteng berwajah _cool_. Mukanya, nyet, makin cakep aja! Sayangnya, si Taeyong kaya gak ngeh gitu sama tatapan Jaehyun yang sekarang fokus banget meratiin dia dan cowok disampingnya. Kok rasanya kayak ada tai tai nya yaa?

"Eh, itukan Oh Sehun."

"Ganteng banget asli! Serasi sama Taeyong. Gue doain jodoh!"

Jaehyun yang daritadi nahan murka, langsung emosi denger dua ocehan cewek-cewek gaje yang bacotnya ngalahin si Yuta pas lagi sange.

"WEH BERISIK LU PADA, BISA LIAT GAK GUE LAGI POTEK?"

Dan pada akhirnya teriakan gak nyantai dari Jaehyun berhasil bikin Taeyong nengok kearahnya. Cowok cantik itu langsung manyunin bibir, begitu keinget muka familiar cowok ganteng nan alay yang minggu lalu ketemu di parkiran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT KESAYANGAN AKU NAKAMOTO YUTA! Semoga impiannya buat bikin usaha entertainment setara JAV bisa kewujud AMIIN. Buat yang udah fav, foll, sama review, thank you banyak gaes! Peluk cium satu-satu! Oh, sama satu lagi, buat yang ngikutin ff gue yang lain, sekalian aja deh di _sounding_ dimari. Jadi, gue bakal ambil _short hiatus_ , dikarenakan problematika hidup di era informatika. S _o, see you in a bit gaes_!


	3. Chapter 3

**D'BIJIES**

.

.

Cast: NCT Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Hansol, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, etc

Pairing: Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuwin

Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, Humor

.

.

.

"Wey, Johnny!" Gara-gara teriakan Jaehyun yang kencengnya ngalahin _speaker_ masjid pas jumatan, Oh Sehun, cowok yang lagi barengan sama Taeyong, ikutan kepanggil buat nengok. Tu cowok ganteng rada kaget, pas gak sengaja nemuin muka familiar di antara grup mahasiswa yang lagi pada ngerubung dipojokan.

Pasukan geng D'bijies yang ngedenger sapaan tak terduga dari cowok ganteng itu, spontan pada langsung melototin si Johnny minta penjelasan. Sayang, tu cowok kere juga gak bisa kasih respon banyak, selain nunjukkin cengiran dia yang rada ambigu. Gak menjawab sama sekali sumpah. Jaehyun udah narik-narikin nafas aja daritadi. Usaha buat nahan ekspresi mukanya yang mulai keliatan gak nyantai. Dalem hati dia sibuk ngutukin penghianatannya si Johnny. Bisa-bisanya tu curut temenan sama calon musuhnya ckck _. Awas aja lu, nyet, besok-besok jangan harep gue pinjemin duit lagi!_

Sehun yang dateng berdua sama Taeyong, beneran niat buat nyamperin temennya, si Johnny. Mereka berdua jalan dengan santainya ke tempat rombongan itu berada. Sama sekali gak ngeh sama tatapan takjub anak-anak geng yang sekarang malah pada bengong berjamaah. Gak kedip-kedip ngeliatin dua makhluk yang kadar ganteng dan cakepnya udah sampe _level_ gak nyata.

"Wih gila, gila, apa kabar lu sob?" Sehun nepuk pundak Johnny.

"Saik bro, kabar baik gua. Lu gimana kabar? Masih suka ngefutsal bareng anak-anak? Eh btw, siapa nih, pacar baru lu? Sadis!" Johnny nunjuk-nujuk Taeyong pake dagunya. Sehun ketawa-tawa aja padahal mah gak ada yang lucu. Jaehyun masih ngeliatin keki. Sedangkan yang lagi ditanyain malah sibuk mainin hape-nya yang ada hiasan gliter _unch-unch_.

"Tuh Tae, ditanyain, aku jawab apa nih?" Sehun nyenggol lengan Taeyong. Cowok cantik itu rada kaget pas dongakin kepala dan ngeliat gerombolan orang, lagi pada serius ngepoin jawaban dari dia.

"Ya jawab aja apa adanya." Bales Taeyong singkat, sebelum mutusin buat balik lagi mantengin layar hape-nya. _Yaelah ada apaan sih disono, ada foto-foto gue? Gak usah jauh-jauh kali, orang gue ada didepan lu_. Jaehyun beneran nyinyir sepanjang acara. Udah biarin aja, biar otaknya kebentuk sempurna kek janin.

"Mau sampe kapan nih aku cuma jadi abang-abangan kamu?"

"PFTTTTT HAHAHA"

Sontak aja tu anak-anak pada ngeliatin si Jaehyun yang mendadak bacotnya kebuka. Udah gak waras kali ya! Orang lagi pada syahdu begini pake acara ketawa segala, mending kalo nada-nya nyampe.

"Ya, sampe kamu bisa buktiin lah kalo emang kamu bukan kaya cowok-cowok lain."

YAHILAAAH BRO! Baru aja Jaehyun seneng-seneng denger berita si Sehun yang ternyata cuma abang-adekan doang sama Taeyong. Eh sekarang malah dia juga kecipratan getahnya! Kayaknya ini azab deh buat dia, gara-gara keseringan nge-php sama ngibulin anak orang. Demi eneng, abang rela melewati semua ujian ini!

Si Johnny yang emang pekaan anaknya, langsung buru-buru nyairin suasana. Kasian Sehun komuknya udah ngenes begitu. Kalo si Taeyong, gila sih emang, datar doang cuy kaya gak kepengaruh sama sekali. Orang cakep memang beda!

"Eh btw sob, kenalin nih pacar, pembantu-pembantu sama selir gue. EHEHEHE" Si jangkung itu mulai ngenalin satu per satu temennya yang anehnya gak banyak tingkah daritadi. Si Johnny gak sadar aja kalo mereka pada adem ayem soalnya lagi asik nyomotin _popcorn_ -nya Hansol sambil nontonin drama picisan versi nyata.

"Hai, kenalin gue Oh Sehun! Kalo yang cantik ini, Lee Taeyong, namanya, biasa, calon pacar. Minta doanya yaa _guys_ biar bisa cepet jadian!" Sehun senyum pepsodent.

"Idih ogah amat. Lu aja doa sendiri sono! Emang lu anak yatim, pake minta didoain segala?" Jaehyun mulai sensi. Daritadi dia diem aja nguyah-nguyah tapi sebenernya dalem ati dia lagi ngata-ngatain tu cowok yang gantengnya 11-12 sama dia. Yaa, dia tetep sih 12-nya, soalnya yang bakal bersanding sama Taeyong tercinta udah fix cuma dia doang. Sehun mah sama Mimi Peri aja sono bikin usaha ternak lele di khayangan.

"Dih, woles bray! Lu gak mau juga gak apa-apa. Gua mah orangnya sans, buktinya 2 taun digantungin, gua tetep bertahan ampe sekarang."

Lah dia malah curhat.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdamai."

"Jangan berantem, bego!" Yuta yang daritadi gak konsen karna lagi nyium-nyiumin tangan halus pacarnya jadi ke- _trigger_ ngedenger omongan tolol temennya. Dia jadi beneran curiga, jangan-jangan bener gosip yang bilang kalo si Johnny pas kecil nyusunya pake air tajin campur mecin!

"Kalian pada mau nonton apaan, ngomong-ngomong?" Sehun yang katanya selow, emang beneran ngebuktiin omongannya. Dia kayak udah gak ambil pusing gitu sama ocehan nyolot si Jaehyun. Beda sama tu cowok kerdus yang malah makin menjadi meratiin Taeyong. Gila cuk, si Taeyong beneran kayak arca ekspresinya. Datar doang sambil terus ngetik-ngetik cantik di Iphone 7+ _rose gold_ -nya.

"Pengabdi setnov dong!"

"Pengabdi setan, aspal! Ah elu, ngatain gue bego, lu sendiri TK 9 taun baru lulus."

Yuta milih buat gak nanggepin. Biarin aja si Johnny mah, anggep aja sisaan karbondioksida.

"Sama dong. Gue sama Taeyong juga mau nonton itu." Sehun ngedipin sebelah matanya ke para laki-laki ber- _title_ seme yang ada disitu. Bisaan aja nih kaleng kerupuk!

"Bareng aja kalo gitu, biar makin rame." Kata Hansol sok kasih ide. Iya abis dia kesel, popcorn yang tadi dia beli udah abis duluan. Padahal nonton juga belom. Kampret emang nih jurig-jurig!

Taeyong tiba-tiba bisikin sesuatu ke si Sehun. Bikin Jaehyun ngerut-ngerut dada untuk yang kesekian kali malem ini. Sabar ae sabar, biar besok-besok masuk surganya gampang!

"Yah kok gitu? Yaudah deh kita misah aja. Eh _sorry_ nih sob gua gak bisa barengan, soalnya tuan putri maunya berduaan aja sama gua. Maap-maap yaa! Lain kali dah kita nongkrong bareng, ngopi-ngopi macho. Dah!"

Dan gak perlu waktu lama buat tu dua sejoli ngilang dari peredaran. Jaehyun gigit-gigitin hape-nya kesel. Mukanya merah gak nyantai. Johnny, Yuta, sama Hansol sibuk ngipas-ngipasin tu anakonda biar gak ngamuk dalem bioskop.

"Yaoloh si Sehun komoditi unggul banget yaaa?" Komentar Ten kelewat jujur. Sayang dia cuma berani ngomong pas orangnya udah ngilang entah kemana. Winwin, Jihyo, sama Nayeon pada langsung manggut-manggut setuju. Udah mana tinggi, ganteng, setia, berkarisma. Yang kayak begitu aja Taeyong masih gantungin coba, apalagi yang macem kerdus minyak telon? Ckck.

"Ih kok gitu sih _bun_ , aku gak unggul gitu maksudnya?" Si Johnny sok-sokan pasang muka melas. Padahal mah kaga usah ditanya, udah pasti jawabannya KAGAK, pake _capslock_.

"Kamu mah bukan unggulan lagi _bun_ , kamu endemik di hati aku doang."

"WIDIW! NGERI-NGERI SEDAP BOSQUE!" Bacot emang congor si Yuta. Bikin rusak suasana aja!

"Kamu bisa gak sih gak usah komen-komen gak penting kayak gitu. Ganggu tau!"

Tu bocah-bocah langsung pada ketawa pas denger kata-kata pedes si Winwin. Mampus lu tutup odol! Yuta cuma nyengir sambil nempel-nempel ke pacarnya yang sekarang masih sensi. Lagian kebiasaan bener suka tiba-tiba nyeletuk gak ngotak. Cobaan banget emang jadi pacarnya si Yuta mah.

"Btw, lu ngapa Jae daritadi kek kesambet? Nonton juga belom, udah kesurupan ae lu!" Si Hansol mulai basa basi busuk. Padahal mah dia udah tau kenapa si Jaehyun mendadak bete, kayak abis disunat trus tititnya gak sengaja kena sarung. Ngilu-ngilu emosi cuy!

"Pake nanya segala lagi lu! Lu gak liat tu gebetan gua digondol sama badak menteng!" Jaehyun ngejawab pake emosi. Lagi udah tau temennya lagi potek, bukannya dihibur, ini malah sok-sok nanya. Ibarat jatoh bukannya dibangunin eh malah di _snapgram_ -in.

"Ih Jae kita kan masih disini. Tenang aja kok, Sehun emang ganteng tapi kerdus tetep di hati." Duo serigala itu lagi-lagi komentar.

"Hello? Kerdus juga milih-milih kali, mana mau dia sama tusukan konde kek lo bedua?" Winwin makin menjadi. Dia naikin satu alisnya sambil berkacak pinggang ala-ala model sabun cuci. Didikannya Yuta nih, udah gak salah lagi!

"Diem aja kek lo, gue tikung beneran baru tau rasa lo!"

"Coba aja sini kalo berani!"

" _Yang_ , _yang_ , udah _yang_ , diliatin orang tuh. Lagian biarin aja mereka mau ngomong apa, anjing menggonggong, tanda tak bisu!"

"Yang bener kafilah berlalu, bro. Jangan ngegas, gua cuma kasih tau." Hansol langsung naikin 2 jarinya antisipasi. Udah kapok dia soalnya jadi samsak tinju temen segeng-nya.

"Yaudahlah, daripada kita cuma manyun-manyun doang disini. Mending langsung masuk aja. Tuh si mbak-mbak belati juga udah siap-siap." Johnny langsung ngajakin tu anak-anak pas ngeliat mbak-mbak penjaga pintu masuk udah _standby_ ditempat. _Anyway_ , belati itu singkatan dari belahan tinggi, soalnya kan belahan rok-nya kadang suka gak nyantai gitu.

Ke-8 mahasiswa SM University itu akhirnya setuju buat masuk ke dalem studio 4. Setelah sebelumnya sempet kehambat gara-gara aksi malu-maluin Jaehyun yang gak kelar-kelar godain si mbak belati. Untung ada dua biji ketumbar yang dengan sigap narik tu cowok kerdus biar gak ketinggalan rombongan. Pas udah masuk ruangan, seperti biasa udah ada trailer film lain yang diputer. Suasana studio yang gelap gulita, kayak pas banget gitu sama kondisi hati Jaehyun yang lagi porak poranda. Gak lama tu cowok kerdus mulai jalan ke deretan kursi C, diikutin sama Hansol dan 2 cewek kurbel. Matanya muter-muter, sambil terus usaha buat nyari dua orang manusia yang udah bikin hatinya potek malem ini.

Pasangan Johnny sama Ten juga udah duduk tenang di deretan kursi D, gak gitu jauh sama posisi si Jaehyun dan Hansol. Yang rada beda cuma Yuta doang, doi misah sendiri di kursi A1 dan A2, paling pojok dan paling gelap. Ah elah, curut got bisaan ae modusnya!

Balik lagi ke Jaehyun, setelah muter-muterin kepala kesana kemari. Dia akhirnya berhasil menemukan Taeyong dan Oh Setan duduk sampingan di barisan tengah. Pas banget si Taeyong duduk di pinggir deket tempat jalan. Pasti biar bisa langsung kabur tuh kalo ampe dimacem-macemin sama si kanebo kering.

Gak lama kemudian film pengabdi setan pun dimulai. Adegan-adegan khas film horor ganti-gantian keputer di layar. Beberapa kali Jaehyun ngedenger suara teriakan ketakutan dari orang-orang sekelilingnya. Tapi dia mah enggak, dia kan _manly_! Rada bosen karena menurut dia gitu-gitu aja, Jaehyun muterin kepala sekali lagi. Dia sempet ngeliat tuh si Johnny sama Ten lagi saling nutupin mata berdua. _So sweet!_ Kalo Yuta sama Winwin kayaknya baru mau mulai bikin cerita sendiri. Pas banget dia nengok, si Yuta lagi naroin kepala di pundak Winwin sambil ngendus-endus tangan pacarnya. Udah kayak anak SD mau pamit sekolah. Ah udah ah, bikin iri aja!

Begitu si cowok kerdus mutusin buat lanjutin nonton tu film. Tiba-tiba aja dia ngeliat Taeyong berdiri trus jalan ke pintu keluar. Sendirian! Ya, sendirian aka gak sama si cukuran jenggot! _Wohoo_! Hati Jaehyun pun bersorak kegirangan. Dia langsung ngikutin Taeyong keluar. Gak peduliin suara si Hansol yang nanya-nanya mulu kayak pembantu baru. Pikirannya udah fokus mau ngikutin Taeyong seorang. Lee Taeyong yang namanya bakal ada disampingnya pas di undangan resepsi nanti.

" _Iyaa pih, aku lagi di Lotte sama temen. Gak apa-apa kok, nanti pulangnya dianterin. Papih istirahat aja dirumah. Aku paling sejam lagi pulang._ "

Jaehyun diem-diem nguping pembicaraan Taeyong sama seseorang di telepon. Berdasarkan hasil analisisnya, Taeyong baru aja ditelpon sama bapaknya, rektor kebanggaan kita bersama, Lee Soo Man. Soalnya ada kata-kata _papih_ yang dia denger. _Fyuh_! Si tua keladi itu mah gak seru, bukan saingan soalnya!

Pas banget cowok ganteng itu mau nyembunyiin badan, tiba-tiba aja Taeyong natap lurus kedepan. Mereka saling tatap-tatapan beberapa detik kayak di adegan _slow_ _motion_. Sayangnya, ekspresi wajah Taeyong yang tadi sempet senyum-senyum, langsung berubah seketika, begitu sadar sama objek yang sekarang berdiri gak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ngapain lo disitu? Kepoin gue ya?" Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya. Sambutan Taeyong ke Jaehyun, emang gak pernah cuma 1 oktav, minimal pasti 3 oktav. Itupun udah di _discount_ karena ada orang lewat barusan.

Jaehyun yang udah ketauan, cuma bisa nyengir manja, sambil majang gigi putih dan lesung pipi yang emang jadi daya tariknya.

"Kalo iya, emang kenapa?" Si cowok kerdus berlabel halal itu ngebales pertanyaan Taeyong dan mulai berjalan mendekat. Taeyong yang nerima radar gak beres, spontan mundurin badannya satu langkah. Sambil sesekali nengok kebelakang. Takut nabrak orang cuy, kan gak lucu nanti!

" _Security_! _Security_!" Melihat pergerakan Jaehyun yang makin agresif, Taeyong mutusin buat teriak minta bantuan. Dan bener aja, tu cowok alay langsung bergerak kelimpungan dengan komuk yang beneran gak nyantai.

"Eh, eh, eh, damai! Damai! _Peace_! Gua gak kepoin lu. Kebetulan aja gua abis dari toilet trus nyasar kesini." Bodo amat lah boong sama calon pacar sendiri, daripada kena amuk masa. Begitu yang ada dipikiran Jaehyun.

"Alah, bilang aja karena lo udah ketauan kan, makanya lo sengaja bikin alibi. Gue gak kemakan, _sorry_!"

Jaehyun nelen ludah. Buset deh nih makhluk, cantik-cantik liar juga ternyata. Udah kaya macan lupa dikasih makan setahun! Untung sayang *eh?

"Demi kekayaannya si Hoseok, gua beneran gak ada niat buat nguping. Kebetulan lewat aja! Asli deh!"

Taeyong akhirnya mutusin buat diem, masih tetep konsisten dengan naikin satu alisnya biar keliatan _intimidating_. Dia kemudian nyilangin tangannya depan dada dan mulai meratiin Jaehyun yang sekarang malah senyum-senyum mencurigakan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Tae, lo beneran gak ada hubungan apa-apa kan sama si Oh Setan?" Jaehyun masih kekeuh berusaha mempersempit jarak. Pelan-pelan dia ambil langkah buat ngedeket. _At least_ jarak 1 meter lah, kagak ampe 3 meter begini.

Cowok cantik yang ditanya cuma mencibir sinis.

"Ngapain lo nanya-nanya? Lagian bukan urusan lo yaa."

"Ya kan, kalo gua mau nembak lo, gua harus tau lo _single_ apa nggak." Bales Jaehyun gak pake mikir dua kali. Hajar terus beh! Jangan kasih kendor!

Tanpa diduga-duga, ekspresi Taeyong yang tadinya kayak cewek lagi PMS, tiba-tiba aja ngelunak. Kayak kaget gitu denger omongan spontan Jaehyun. Sayangnya itu bukan jaminan sama sekali buat Jaehyun dapet respon positif dari tu cowok cantik.

"Ngomong apa sih lo? Ngigo ya?"

 _SMILE_ JAEHYUN, _SMILE_.

"Kenapa sih emang? Gua kurang ganteng? Kurang datar? Alis gua kurang item?"

Taeyong beneran kepikiran buat jedotin pala tu bocah ke tembok. Ini cowok kalo sampe beneran gila sih, bakalan ngerusak citra universitas bapaknya. Lagian bisa-bisanya coba, lolos ujian psikotes pas seleksi masuk universitas? Jangan-jangan bawaan orang dalem nih!

"Lo sinting ya? Apa emang kapasitas otak lo yang cuma sejumput? Mana ada orang tiba-tiba nembak gak ada angin gak ada ujan. Kenal juga enggak, ketemu baru 2x?"

"Oh jadi kamu mau kita pdkt dulu. _It's okay_ , gapapa, aku rela nungguin sampe kamu siap aku pinang."

"HAH?"

Jaehyun beneran gak bisa nahan senyum pas ngeliat wajah Taeyong sekarang. Alisnya berkerut, pipinya rada ngembung, dan bibirnya, _oh ma gad_ , tu bibir pake acara dimonyong-monyongin segala! Asli minta banget dikisseu!

" _By the way_ , karena tadi kenalannya gak _official_. Gue ngenalin diri sekali lagi kali yaa. Kan kalo kata buku cetak bahasa Indonesia, tak kenal maka tak sayang HEHE" Jaehyun nge- _pause_ sebentar sebelum mulai ngulurin tangannya ke arah manusia sempurna bernama Taeyong.

"Jung Jaehyun biasa dipanggil _sayang_ atau _baby_. Anak HI 2015 yang paling asik seantero kampus." Kata Jaehyun dengan pedenya. Iyalah, kan syarat utama buat jadi kerdus handal, selain muka kudu ganteng juga harus punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Malu jangan, malu-maluin boleh!

Lee Taeyong masih juga gak bergeming, cuma diem sambil terus ngeliatin aksi menjijikan ala laki-laki kerdus didepannya.

Sabar Jae, sabar!

"Yaelah, Tae cuman kenalan doang apa salahnya sih?" Ngeliat reaksi Taeyong yang kayak gak minat gitu, sempet bikin Jaehyun frustasi. Rasanya pengen guling-gulingan aja gitu dilantai pura-pura gak waras.

Taeyong langsung respon dengan muterin bola matanya sekali. Untung aja, dia orangnya murah hati dan berbudi pekerti. Setelah melewati proses pertimbangan yang cukup panjang, cowok cantik itu akhirnya mutusin buat bales jabatan tangan si alay itu.

"Lee Taeyong, FK 2015."

Senyum kemenangan kembali terukir di wajah Jung Jaehyun. Emang beneran dah si Taeyong paket komplit, udah mana cantiknya gak pake rumus, kaya, pinter, bodinya semampai. Sampe dia bisa dapetin sih, hoki abis sumpah! Tumpengan apa di kosannya si Johnny?

"Oh lo anak FK? Pantes aja jarang keliatan, secara jurusan lo kan gedungnya beda sendiri yaa, di antah berantah sana HEHEHE"

"Bisa gak, lo jangan sok asik. Jangan sampe lo bikin gue nyesel udah mau kenalan sama lo."

Jaehyun langsung kicep. DIEM! Daripada rencana ngegebet Taeyong yang udah dia susun dan jadiin kliping berakhir sia-sia. Udah ikutin aja dulu sekarang mah, ntar kalo udah jadian baru digaspol!

"Udah ah gue mau balik. Kelamaan sama lo bikin mood gue turun nanti!"

Taeyong beneran ngambil langkah seribu, ngeduluin Jaehyun yang sekarang jalan dibelakangnya. Dia diem-diem gitu sibuk meratiin bentuk badan Taeyong dari belakang. Duh lekukannya cuk, udah kek gambar gunung anak SD!

Sesampainya di ruangan bioskop. Suasana makin menjadi-jadi. Hansol lagi dipepet sama dua cewek ganjen yang sekarang pada nutupin muka di pundak kanan-kiri cowok berduit itu. Johnny sama Ten juga udah gak saling nutupin mata. Mereka malah sibuk niruin gaya pacaran mesum Yuta. _Err_ , si Ten sih yang bergerak paling aktif. Dia mulai ngegerayangin badan pacarnya yang cuma pasrah nerima keadaan. Jaehyun jadi inget kata-kata yang pernah dia liat di wikipedia. Salah satunya soal khasiat cabe yang katanya bisa menghangatkan badan. _Positive thinking_ aja, si Johnny yang kampungan lagi kedinginan gara-gara kelamaan kena AC.

Sementara pasangan Yuta dan Winwin, kalo tadi pas dia pergi tu anak dua baru sampe prolog doang, sekarang udah jauh lebih ekstrim! Yuta, yang entah gimana ceritanya, bisa mangku si Winwin, sekarang sibuk ngeraba-raba sekaligus bikin tato alami pake bibir di leher dan pundak pacarnya. Yang ngagetin sih si Winwin, yang keliatan kaya seneng-seneng aja digituin sama si otak mesum. Anjir! Kaga liat gue, kaga liat, gue nahan berak! Spontan Jaehyun langsung ngebenerin posisi duduknya ngadep depan. Gak lagi-lagi dah dia kepoin orang pacaran. Gak suci lagi akutuh!

Setelah hampir 2 jam kesiksa dalem bioskop, akhirnya filmnya udahan juga. Lampu kembali nyala dan orang-orang mulai siap-siap buat keluar. Termasuk para anggota geng D'bijies yang sekarang lagi ngulet-ngulet di kursi masing-masing. Jaehyun senyum-senyum bangsat pas ngeliat rambut si Johnny yang udah kayak sarang semut rangrang. Yang paling parah si Winwin asli! Bukan cuman rambut doang yang berantakan, baju, sampe bibirnya dia yang rada bengkak, jadi bahan tontonan satu geng. Yuta nih emang biadab, bisaan aja ngerjain anak orang di dalem bioskop.

"Lo kenapa win? Kusut bener!" Tuh kan si Hansol selain rada bego juga tipe provokator. Maklum anak politik, bego gak apa-apa yang penting licik.

"Yuta dong, yang seger abis dapet jatah!"

Winwin cuman nundukkin muka merahnya nahan malu. Tangannya sibuk nyubitin perut Yuta. Ngasih kode ke pacarnya, buat nyuruh diem tu bocah-bocah busuk yang masih pada asik ngecengin mereka berdua.

"Udah weh, banyak anak kecil dimari!"

" _Omg_ , Winwin gue gak nyangka yaa. Gue kira lo alim beneran, taunya..."

" _Yaaaang_!"

Yuta beneran ngeringis nahan sakit. Winwin tenaganya turbo juga. Bisa-bisa pada biru nih perut _sixpack_ -nya kalo dicubitin terus.

"Woy! Udahan anjir! Noh si Johnny lu gak tanyain abis ngapain?" Pinter! Yuta langsung ngalihin pembicaraan ke pasangan lain yang daritadi juga cuman diem aja, sibuk nyari kamuflase.

"Ini juga nih si tai, gue perhatiin dari yang cuma usel-uselan doang, ampe cipokan sana-sini." Jaehyun gak mau kalah. Dia mulai ngebongkar aib temennya satu-satu. Lagian salah sendiri, enak-enakan pake acara gak ngajak segala? Emang dipikir dia apaan? Lengkoas di bumbu rendang?

"Udah ah cabut, udah malem nih, besok gue ada kuis jam 8, mana dosennya _killer_." Johnny bisaan aja ngelak-nya. Dia langsung narik tangan pacarnya dan duluan jalan menuju pintu _exit_. Gak lama disusul sama Yuta dan Winwin yang emang udah gerah banget pengen buru-buru pulang. Seriusan, Yuta nyampe kosan mau langsung mandi wajib, sama, si Winwin juga. Beda kamar mandi tapi, Yuta di kosannya trus Winwin di apartemennya.

Yang kesisa sekarang cuma Jaehyun dan Hansol beserta dua cabe kering yang masih _stay_ ditempat. Jaehyun gak bisa nutupin muka keselnya begitu ngeliat Taeyong buru-buru keluar barengan sama si Sehun. Ah elah, baru juga mau diajakin pulang bareng.

"Sol, gue nebeng lo yaa? Abis udah jam 10 nih gue takut jalan kaki ke kosan. Suka banyak abang-abang gitu." Suara cempreng Nayeon bikin tu cowok jangkung noleh. Dia sebenernya udah pengen langsung balik. Secara kalo dari sini perjalanan ke rumahnya bisa 45 menitan sendiri, belom lagi kalo kena macet. Tapi ya dia rada kesian juga sih sama dua cewek ini kalo sampe gak ada yang nganterin. Apalagi si Jaehyun burik beneran lepas tanggungjawab gitu aja. Dia malah lari ngejar si Taeyong, ninggalin Hansol sama ampas-ampas doang.

"Iyaa, masa sih lo tega ngeliat kita bedua jalan kaki kekosan malem-malem begini?" Jihyo mulai ngomporin. Sebenernya sih mereka berdua lagi pasang perangkap. Soalnya Jaehyun kayak udah gak mempan, gara-gara kesengsem duluan sama Taeyong. Hansol kan juga lumayan ganteng, tinggi, berduit, bokapnya pejabat pula. Tiap hari pulang pergi kampus mobilnya mazda Cx-5. Udah gitu bukan kerdus cuy! Cakep deh!

"Iyaa, iyaaa, bawel lu bedua."

Jihyo sama Nayeon saling tos. Lanjut ketawa-tawa ala manusia srigala yang abis suntik hormon. Sementara Hansol cuman muterin bola matanya, gak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, oke, gue emang beneran hiatus gaes hahaa ini cuman ngapdet chapter yang ada di draft gue doang. Idk, I hope this chapter is proper enough, bcos I feel like shit this past few days. HUH HAH! Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, follow, favs, sama review. Seriusan, kalian luar biasa :* Buat yang nagih momen Jaeyong, semoga suka yaa~


	4. Chapter 4

**D'BIJIES**

.

.

Cast: NCT Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Hansol, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, etc

Pairing: Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuwin

Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, Humor

.

.

.

Sore-sore gini emang paling pas buat ngabisin waktu di taman kampus. Selain karena suasananya yang adem dan bikin betah, juga karena posisinya yang strategis buat _hunting_ gebetan, sekaligus kepoin mantan. Makanya jangan heran kalo ngeliat mayoritas pengunjung taman adalah manusia-manusia kekurangan stok pasangan, yang males ikutan acara _Take Me Out_. Mereka lebih milih cara tradisional, nongkrong-nongkrong lenjeh sambil _scanning_ target yang bakal dituju.

Emang _sih_ dari total pengunjung taman yang hadir gak semuanya kayak begitu. Masih ada juga kok yang beneran make tu taman kampus buat tujuan akademis. Melajarin bahan buat ujian atau kuis bahkan diskusi kelompok. Salah satunya contohnya adalah Lee Taeyong, anaknya _owner_ sekaligus rektor universitas, yang sekarang lagi nyempetin diri pelajarin ulang mata kuliah tadi siang.

Taeyong keliatan lagi asik ngebolak-balik halaman di buku referensi yang tebelnya bikin orang megap-megap. Tapi dia anteng aja tuh, malah serius banget komat kamit ngapalin nama-nama virus. Gak meduliin tatapan mupeng mahasiswa lain yang ngarep banget di- _notice_ sama dia.

"Heh kadal, gue cariin kesana-kemari, gak taunya lo malah mojok disini." Kim Doyoung, tiba-tiba aja muncul dari arah jam tiga. Mata besarnya membulat begitu ngeliat sahabatnya dari jaman TK, Lee Taeyong lagi asik duduk disalah satu bangku taman, ditemenin sama beberapa buku dan jurnal medis.

Cowok yang disapa itu langsung berhentiin kegiatannya dan mulai ngangkat kepala. Alisnya saling bertaut begitu matanya nangkep bayangan seseorang yang dia kenal dari jaman firaun masih pake _pampers_.

 _Ngapain megaloman kesini?_

"Tumben amat lo nyariin gue? Biasanya kalo lagi sama Taeil, nama gue gak pernah lo inget." Celetuk Taeyong nyinyir. Sebel aja dia, sejak Doyoung sama Taeil mulai deket, tu kelinci jadi jarang main sama dia. Bentar-bentar, mas Taeil! Huh, padahal apa istimewanya coba tu laki? Kaku-kaku gitu, kayak beha baru.

Doyoung malah mesem-mesem ngeselin sekarang.

"Iyalah kalo lagi sama Mas Taeil, gue cuma inget pelajaran agama sama biologi doang. Ijab kabul trus reproduksi deh HEHEHE." Doyoung ketawa sableng ngebayangin masa depan _absurd_ -nya bareng sang gebetan, Moon Taeil. Cowok semester 7 yang lagi _stress_ nyari topik skripsi. Udahlah jangan dibahas dulu, kasian udah mau gila anaknya.

Sejurus kemudian Doyoung ikutan sahabatnya duduk dibangku taman, sebelah-sebelahan. Taeyong ngedecak gak simpati sebelum ngomentarin pernyataan temennya barusan.

"Tuhkan! Ngomong doang lo, sahabat, kelakuan udah kayak sendal swallow. Minta diinjek, tahu gak?"

"Astaga beb, mulut kamu loh."

Doyoung sok-sokan terkejut. Tangannya pura-pura nutupin mulutnya yang mangap. Si cantik bermarga Lee itu cuma bisa pasang ekspresi jijik. Najislah si hiu pesut!

" _By the way_ , _anyway_ , _busway_ , Tae, gue ada info, _hot_ banget. Pokoknya lo harus kudu wajib tahu." Kata Doyoung. Wajahnya mendadak langsung sumringah. Berasa kayak pembawa acara gosip di TV yang diem-diem jadi _role model-_ nya dia, si Feni Rose.

Taeyong lagi-lagi cuma bisa ngerutin keningnya. Si duyung nih kebiasaan. Kalo ngomong suka stengah-stengah. Kebanyakan _preambul_ gak penting diawal.

"Apaan sih young? Kalo ngomong tuh _to the point_ aja gak usah bertele-tele, hidup gak ada yang tahu ampe kapan."

"Anjir, sumpel nih ya mulut lo!"

Cowok itu cuma muterin bola matanya males. Sementara Doyoung kembali dengan kondisi siaga satu-nya.

" _OMG_ Tae sumpah lo mesti denger! Nih ya, masa kemaren, pas gue abis pulang dari beli DumDum, gue gak sengaja ngeliat Sehun. Sumpah, kaget banget gue asli!" Doyoung mulai ngebuka cerita. Seperti biasa Taeyong cuma jadi pendengar yang baik. Diem sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kaget kenapa?" Gak tahan juga dia buat gak ngebuka suara. Kepo _njir_ abisnya sama cerita si Duyung. Kokbisa sampe adanama objek, yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini gencar banget ngedeketin dia?

Si duyung yang merasa dapet sambutan positif, jadi makin berapi-api buat cerita.

"Sumpah sih gue kaget banget, _like_ , njir, lo gak akan nyangka pokoknya."

"Bacot doang lo, buruan, si Sehun kenapa?"

Doyoung mendengus. Gak sabaran banget deh nih bolongan kancing! Untung Doyoung udah belajar sabar, gara-gara kepaksa ngadepin gebetannya yang gak pekaan itu. _Huft_!

"Jadi, kemaren gue, secara tidak sengaja, ngeliat Sehun lagi makan berdua gitu di Chung Gi Wa, sama si lab asisten yang dari China ituloh. Siapa tuh namanya?"

"Kak Luhan?"

"Nah iyaa. Sumpah, men, gue fikir tadinya siapa, tu orang dua beneran kayak orang pacaran. Asli! Gak boong!"

"Masa sih? Salah liat kali lo? Lagian gimana caranya coba Sehun bisa kenal sama Kak Luhan?"

"Yaelah Tae, masa iya mata udah belo kayak gini, gue masih salah liat? Lagian jelas banget, itu emang Sehun sama Luhan. Berani ngulang matkul dah gue kalo sampe salah!" Demi meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, Doyoung sampe rela sumpah-sumpah segala. Ya abis dia beneran yakin kok kalo cowok yang waktu itu dia temuin, si Oh Sehun.

Taeyong masih juga diem. Matanya mengerjap. Mulutnya lama-lama melengkung kebawah.

"Emang kapan lo ngeliatnya?"

"Kemaren Tae, selasa sore, gak lama abis lo nge- _drop_ gue di _Lotte_."

Selasa sore? Ya emang sih dari pas terakhir mereka nonton hari minggu kemaren, si Sehun mendadak jadi suka ilang-ilangan. _Chat_ -nya juga jadi lama balesnya, gak kayak biasa yang baru juga ke- _sent_ , eh udah langsung _typing_. Taeyong juga sadar sebenernya, cuma ya dia milih buat mendem sendiri aja. Lagian kan mereka bukan siapa-siapa.

"Tae? Tae? Lo gak apa-apa kan?" Ngeliat respon sahabatnya yang mendadak bengong, Doyoung jadi rada panik. Cowok yang hobinya nyemilin kuwaci itu, langsung nepok-nepok pundak Taeyong ikut prihatin.

Sayangnya usaha tulus dari dia malah gak ditanggepin sama sekali sama sahabatnya itu. Taeyong malah kembali pasang ekspresi wajah datar.

"Yaa gak apa-apa lah, lagian gue sama Sehun juga cuma sebatas teman doang, gak lebih."

Oke fix, Taeyong bohong. Sebenernya dari sebulan terakhir, dia udah mulai ada perasaan sama cowok ganteng itu. Ya gimana, namanya tiap hari _chatting_ an mulu, jalan bareng, ngobrol, pastilah lama-lama dia luluh juga. Masalahnya Taeyong tuh kayak belom yakin 100% sama perasaannya Sehun. Dia takut kalo selama ini, Sehun cuma penasaran doang sama dia dan bukan beneran sayang kayak apa yang mulai dia rasain ke tu cowok.

"Yaelah, Tae jujur aja kali. Gue tahu lo mulai ada rasa kan sama dia? Pas terakhir gue nginep tempat lo, lo bilang ke gue kalo lo _consider_ buat nerima si Sehun." _See_? Jangan pernah remehin kekuatan memori kelinci jadi-jadian.

Taeyong narik nafas dalam-dalam. Sabar, Tae, bisa aja ini cuma salah paham!

"Ya trus? Lagian itukan cuma asal nyeletuk doang."

Doyoung gemes juga lama-lama ngadepin Taeyong. Sahabatnya ini karakternya beneran _tsundere_ abis. Ibarat kata, luarnya doang tajem padahal mah dalemnya gampang ambyar. Kayak nastar kebanyakan tepung gitulah.

"Terserah lo deh, Tae. Itu urusan lo mau ambil sikap kayak gimana. Tapi kalo saran gue, lo mending klarifikasi dulu ke si Sehun. Biar kedepannya lebih _clear_. Iya, iya gue tahu lo gak ada apa-apa sama dia, cuman kan gak ada salahnya juga minta penjelasan, daripada ngambang. Biar lo berdua sama-sama enak."

Taeyong lagi-lagi cuma diem. Gak berani kasih tanggapan apapun.

.

.

.

Johnny nyeruput es teh manis di meja. Punya Hansol sih sebenernya. Tapi yaudahlah, orangnya juga gak protes kok. Tu cowok daritadi sibuk ngurusin tanemannya di permainan _hayday_. Gak sadar kalo setengah makanannya udah abis diembat sama makhluk parasit bernama Johnny.

"Gua bingung deh, perasaan kemaren malem gua udah _submit_ tugas ke Prof. Song, eh pagi-pagi gua dapet info dari orang jurusan kalo nilai tugas gua kosong. Udah mana UTS terakhir nilai gua C+ doang _coeg_. Alamat ngulang taun depan ini mah." Johnny lagi merutuki nasibnya. Serba salah emang jadi mahasiswa modal nekat.

Cowok yang jadi lawan bicaranya itu cuma ngelirik sebentar, sebelum kembali disibukin sama _handphone_ ditangannya.

"Ya, lu lupa nge _send_ kali, makanya gak ada datanya." Hansol nyautin juga curhatan si Johnny. Gak enak kali, daritadi udah ngacangin tu anak.

Si bongsor bernama Johnny itu mulai mikir, sambil ngetok-ngetokin jarinya di meja. Iya juga yaa, apa jangan-jangan dia lupa klik _send_ , makanya jadi gak ke _submit_? Ah elah ini pasti gara-gara wifi yang lemot semalem. Makanya emailnya ke- _refresh_ - _refresh_ mulu. Udah mana si Yuta juga kerjaannya tiap malem _download_ film di torrent. Bikin koneksi makin ngenes! Mending kalo yang di _download_ film-film edukasi, lah ini, gak jauh-jauh dari hentai dan _fake taxi._ Ya, meskipun udahannya di _share_ juga sih ke dia sama geng D'Bijies.

"Iya kali yaa gua lupa pencet _send_ semalem. Ya maklum lah namanya juga nugas sambil pacaran. Suka ilang fokus, beda sama jomblo kek lu."

Hansol nyipitin matanya gak terima.

"Tai. Gini-gini gua jomblo kompeten nyet. Membangun negeri melalui pendidikan dini. Sadis!"

"Ah elah bacot ae lu kek si Jaehyun. Eh ngiming-ngiming tu kerdus kemana dah? Si buyut juga, tumben amat jam segini belom ngelayap kemari?"

Johnny celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan dua anggota geng D'bijies yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Biasanya kalo kamis sore begini mereka suka nongkrong-nongkrong di kantin. Gak cuma kamis sore sih, tiap hari juga bisa aja sebenernya. Suka-suka mereka lah. Itung-itung buat mempererat tali persaudaraan. _Pret_!

"Babi aer lagi pacaran, tadi gue liat doi sama Winwin di parkiran. Kayaknya mau nganterin _princess_ ke apartemen. Kalo si jahe, tau dah kagak liat gue daritadi. Gue _line_ cuman di _read_ doang. Asu emang!" Hansol akhirnya mutusin buat nge _pause_ _game_ -nya sebentar dan kembali nerusinmakan sorenya. Mulutnya langsung nganga begitu ngeliat sisa makanan di piringnya yang kalo dikumpulin isinya tinggal sepertiga.

"Bangke! Lu kalo nyomot pake perasaan napa?"

Johnny mamerin deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. Yah, ketauan deh!

"Yaa abis lu sibuk terus sama hape, daripada tu makanan dianggurin, mending gue makan ae."

"Ngeles aja lu tetelan sapi! Pesenin lagi buruan! Gua yang laper, elu yang kenyang."

Cowok bule dengan kearifan lokal itu lagi-lagi cuman bisa nyengir. Gak lama dia pun ninggalin Hansol ke tempat mbak-mbak penjual ayam geprek. Mesenin satu porsi lagi buat gantiin makanannya dia yang raib separoh.

.

.

.

Taeyong sibuk mondar-mandir di koridor. Tangannya erat banget megangin _handphone_ barunya Iphone X. Selain karena takut jatoh, juga karena sekarang dia lagi nungguin telpon dari Sehun. Iyaa, gara-gara ocehan Doyoung kemaren, dia jadi kepikiran buat nanyain langsung ke si Sehun. Makanya dia barusan kirim line ke tu cowok minta telpon balik.

' _Drtttt_ '

Suara getaran di hapenya bikin dia panik. Yaoloh mesti gimana nih? Udah mana Doyoung juga gak ada sekarang.

"H-halo?"

" _Hai Tae, sorry yaa baru ngecek hp. Kamu kenapa? Kok tumben minta aku telpon? Biasanya aku yang mesti maksa-maksa dulu hehee._ "

Taeyong narik nafas. Duh, gimana cara nanyanya? Masa sih langsung _to the point._ Entar dipikirnya dia naksir banget lagi. Ih ogah!

"Kamu ada acara gak malem ini?"

Hening selama beberapa detik. Taeyong jadi makin was-was. Jangan-jangan bener lagi omongan si Doyoung?

" _Hm, aku harus anter kakak aku sih check up ke dokter_."

Bohong. Selama ini mana pernah sih, Sehun ngebela-belain bantuin kakaknya. Taeyong jadi makin curiga.

"Oh, yaudah, kalo besok sore pas abis kelas gimana? Aku ada perlu ngomong soalnya sama kamu."

" _Ngomong disini aja gak apa-apa kok Tae._ "

Taeyong gelengin kepala. Bodo amat deh dia gak bisa liat juga.

"Gak bisa. Harus ketemu langsung soalnya."

" _Yaudah besok pas abis kelas terakhir aku jemput kamu ke FK. Nanti kamu kabarin aku aja kalo udah selesai kelas._ "

Dan gak lama abis basa basi kaya biasa, Taeyong matiin sambungan telponnya. Perasaan dia makin gak karuan abis denger suara Sehun. Kayak ada yang janggal aja gitu. Beda lah gak kaya biasanya.

"Hai Tae!"

Taeyong hampir aja kelepasan buat latah pas tiba-tiba ngedenger suara cowok dari belakang kupingnya. Asli sumpah ngagetin banget!

"Astajim. Lo mau bikin gue jantungan, hah?"

Jaehyun, cowok kerdus dengan rambut _pomade_ -nya, berdiri sambil nyenderin sebagian badannya ditembok koridor. Sesekali dia naik turunin satu alisnya, macem aktor _bollywood_ pas musim kawin.

"Tae, kok tumben jam segini jalan-jalan dikoridor sendirian? Lagi gak ada kelas emang?" Tanya Jaehyun masih dengan gayanya yang sok asik. Elvis presley mah lewat dah!

Taeyong muterin bola matanya sekali.

"Suka-suka gue lah, hidup-hidup gue. Lagian lo ngapain coba kemari? Gedung FISIP kan bukan disini." Seperti biasa Taeyong mulai pasang sikap antipati. Tangannya bergerak kedepan dada sambil kemudian dia silangin.

Jaehyun malah senyum-senyum gaje.

"Kamu makin cantik deh Tae kalo lagi jutek. Aku jadi tambah naksir nih."

Cowok manis yang jadi korban gombalannya, malah sibuk naikin satu ujung bibirnya. Ini lagi si bocah kerdus! Heran, bisa-bisanya coba dia nongol tiba-tiba?

"Gak usah sok jadi kerdus. Disini bukan tukang loak."

Respon Taeyong yang asal jeplak berhasil bikin Jaehyun ketawa cekikikan. Anjir! Sejak kapan dia jadi ketularan duo beras ketan, Jihyo sama Nayeon?

"Trus tukang apa dong Tae? Tukang jamu? Karena kamu udah meracik ramuan cinta buat aku? EAAA" Jaehyun makin gak kekontrol. Udah dibilang, si kerdus selain hobi ngerayu, juga bebal anaknya. Makin ditolak, makin semangat dia.

"Tukang gali kubur, biar lo lenyap dari muka bumi. Puas?"

Jaehyun ketawa ngakak. Asli deh si Taeyong lucu banget sumpah. Kalengin apa? Trus simpen di kamar buat jadi jimat.

"Ih seneng banget gue ngobrol sama lo, bikin hati tentram."

"Apaan sih lo? Aneh banget!" Taeyong usaha buat nutupin pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan. Sialan juga ni kerdus atu!

"Tae, besok malem ada acara gak? Ada Payung Teduh masa di taman bunder depan FE. Ikutan yok! Nanti gue kenalin sama temen-temen gue yang lain. Tenang, gue gak nakal kok anaknya. Paling bego dikit sama suka bacot aja HEHE."

Taeyong naikin satu alisnya. Matanya mulai mandangin muka Jaehyun yang sekarang kayak berbinar-binar gitu. Ngarep banget tu bocah!

"Besok malem? _Sorry_ , gue gak bisa, ada kuis hari senin-nya."

Jaehyun manyunin bibir.

"Bentar doang Tae. Lagian kan besoknya sabtu, masih bisa lo pake buat belajar. Ntar gue anterin balik deh. Kalo perlu gue minta ijin sekalian ke papih Sooman."

"Heh jangan sembarangan lo! Sejak kapan bokap gue kawin lagi sama nyokap lo?"

"Bukan gitu. Papih tuh maksudnya buat calon mantu, beb."

Maju terus pantang mundur, _bosque_!

"Ih najis lo, bab beb bab beb. Belom pernah gue timpuk sepatu ya? Lagian gue beneran gak bisa. Lo ajakin aja tu dua cebong yang kemaren bareng lo di bioskop." Taeyong asal ngejawab. Sama sekali gak ada maksud apa-apa padahal. Sayangnya yang ditangkep sama Jaehyun lain cerita. Dia malah mikir si Taeyong lagi ngetes dia gitu.

"Aku tuh gak ada apa-apa sama mereka, Tae. Cuma sebatas temen aja. Kamu gak usah cemburu kayak gitu lah."

Taeyong beneran masang _bitch face_ -nya. Asli, minta dibuang ke nusakambangan ni bocah!

"Siapa yang cemburu, baskom aer? Pede banget lo!"

"Cemburu juga gak apa-apa. Aku seneng malah, tandanya kan kamu udah mulai sayang."

Baru aja Taeyong mau nerusin main kata-kataan sama Jaehyun. Doyoung tiba-tiba muncul dari ujung koridor sambil ngedadah-dadahin dia. Jaehyun ganti-gantian natap Taeyong sama makhluk asing yang mirip sama hewan pengerat. _Siapa nih?_ _Musuh baru apa?_

"Tae? Ayo, cabut, gue udah _booking_ spa-nya sama si mas Heechul." Doyoung dateng-dateng langsung narik tangan Taeyong. Si cowok kerdus itu jadi rada sepet ngeliatnya. Ganggu orang pdkt aja nih sterofoam bekas!

"Eh siapa nih Tae? Gila, gila, belom kelar aja udah dapet gantinya lo."

Doyoung berdecak kagum. Biasa aja sih sebenernya. Cuma rada lebay aja dia orangnya. Taeyong buru-buru ngelak.

"Apaan sih lo, orang gue juga baru kenal sama dia kemaren. Btw kenalin nih, Jaehyun, anak HI 2015." Taeyong nyenggol lengan Doyoung sambil ngenalin sahabatnya itu ke cowok ganteng yang daritadi cuma diem ngeliatin mereka berdua.

"Doyoung, teknik pangan 2015. Eh tunggu, tunggu, kayanya gue pernah ngeliat elo deh. Lo bukannya yang waktu itu pernah ngedeketin si Chungha ya?"

Jaehyun langsung nurunin senyumnya begitu si kelinci nyinggung soal mantan kerdusannya. Bisa gak sih, gak usah bahas masa lalu. Ini masa depan apa kabarnya, coy, kalo sampe salah paham? Kamera mana kamera?

"Yaelah, berita basi itu mah." Jaehyun sok-sokan berkelit. Padahal mah baru juga 2 bulan lalu. Lagian dia sebenernya gak niat ngedeketin Chungha, iseng-iseng doang. Biasa, buat ngasah keahlian dia dalam hal kerdus mengerdus.

"Dasar kerdus! Sekali kerdus tetep aja kerdus! Udah ah, Young cabut, ntar keburu macet!"

Dua cowok hits itu kemudian pergi ninggalin Jaehyun sendirian. Gak pake basa basi busuk apa kek. Ngelengos aja. Dipikir Jaehyun apaan, partikel udara?

"Tenang aja kok beb, aku bakalan kontrol kekerdusan aku, demi kamu." Tu cowok ganteng kembali monolog udah kayak sinetron kejar tayang.

.

.

.

" _Yang_ , besok jadi kan nemenin aku nonton Payung Teduh?" Yuta ngeraih tangan pacarnya trus nempel-nempelin gitu ke pipinya. Dua sejoli itu lagi asik nonton _netflix_ di apartemennya Winwin. Karena tipenya studio, jadilah mereka berdua nontonnya sambil tiduran di kasur. Sempit coy!

"Hm..." Winwin asal respon. Matanya masih sibuk meratiin film yang lagi tayang, _Zodiac_. Ada actor favoritnya dia soalnya, si Robert Downey Jr. aka Ironman.

"Besok kan kamu ga ada kelas _yang_ , nanti aku jemput kesini yaa jam 4-an."

"Hm..."

Lagi-lagi Winwin cuma ngedehem. Mentang-mentang ada om Robert di TV, eksistensi Yuta jadi gak ada artinya. Padahal mah dia juga gak kalah ganteng kali. Cowok Jepang yang lagi bete itu kemudian muter otak nyari akal biar gak dikacangin lagi sama pacarnya.

" _Yang_ , pengen..."

"Hm..."

 _Yes_! Yuta pun bersorak kegirangan. Alhamdullilah ya Allah, rejeki anak soleh! Padahal niatnya cuma iseng, gak taunya dapet _doorprize_ beneran.

Dengan semangat 45 Yuta mulai ngendus-ngendus leher pacarnya. Cowok cantik itu masih juga gak sadar, sampe akhirnya Yuta kasih cupangan pas dibelakang kupingnya.

"Aduh, ih apaan sih?"

Begitu sadar, Winwin buru-buru ngedorong tubuh pacarnya ngejauh. Untung aja gak sampe jatoh dari kasur. Sumpah deh, si Yuta otaknya emang gak jauh-jauh dari selangkangan.

"Tadi kata kamu boleh _yang_." Yuta masang tampang melas. Tertohok, _cuy_!

Winwin ngerutin alisnya bingung.

"Apaan? Orang aku nggak denger. Kamu aja itu mah yang cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Sembur Winwin gak pake rem. Kebiasaan emang nih si Yuta!

"Abis kamu daritadi nyuekin aku terus. Malah senyum-senyum sama om Robert, kan aku _sad_ _yang_. _Wanna cry_!" Yuta mulai drama. Kebanyakan ngelem aibon ni anak gue rasa.

Winwin ngedumel pelan.

"Apaan sih kamu? Lagian aku aja gak pernah cemburu, tiap kamu ngeliatin aktris-aktris di film bokep sama D'bijies."

Yuta garuk-garuk tengkuknya yang sebenernya gak gatel.

"Beda _yang_ , itu mah."

"Beda, beda, dasar mesum!" Gerutu Winwin.

Yah, gagal deh. Gak apa-apa masih ada hari esok. Jangan sedih _my friend_!

"Eh _yang_ , masa katanya si Jaehyun mau ngajakin Taeyong besok." Kata Yuta ngalihin pembicaraan. Cowok ganteng itu kembali ngedempetin badannya ke sang pacar. Kali ini untungnya gak sampe ditolak secara mengenaskan.

Winwin narik selimut. Ngebenerin posisinya balik ke semula.

"Ya terus, masalahnya apa?"

"Taeyong yang? Taeyong? Kalo cuma ayakan beras mah aku juga gak peduli."

"Ya terus kenapa kalo Taeyong? Kamu mau ikutan juga?" Tanya Winwin ketus. Mulai deh keluar sifat cemburunya.

Yuta ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya terkaget-kaget.

"Hah? Ya nggak lah _yang_ , yakali deh. Maksud aku tuh, si kerdus berani-berani aja gitu ngajakin Taeyong. Padahal udah jelas-jelas si Taeyong lagi pdkt sama Sehun."

"Ya gak apa-apa lah, toh Taeyong juga belom jadi pacarnya Sehun. Usaha aja dulu, siapa tau Taeyong khilaf, trus Sehun tetep _single_ deh." Winwin malah jadi mesam-mesem sendiri sekarang. Ngebayangin tu makhluk sempurna tetep _single, available, and ready to mingle_ , rasanya udah kayak ngeliat _seven eleven_ buka lagi di Indo.

Giliran Yuta sekarang yang manyun.

"Tuh kamu mah. Aku ngambek nih."

Winwin ngedip-ngedipin matanya. Sambil ngusel-ngusel di pundak Yuta.

"Ngambek sama siapa sih emang? Sini-sini aku peluk."

Tahu banget deh Winwin kalo soal kelakuan pacarnya yang sebenernya sama najisin kayak pasangan Johnten. Sok-sokan aja selama ini dia didepan anak-anak geng D'bijies biar cap _manly_ -nya gak ilang. Padahal mah sami mawon, cuy! Udah mana mesumnya gak berkurang juga. Huft! Untung sayang, untung cinta.

.

.

.

" _Bun_ , parfum aku yang kamu beliin waktu itu udah abis nih. Beliin lagi dong." Ten yang lagi jalan berdua sama Johnny di Lotte langsung kasih _signal-signal_ ke tu cowok. Pas banget didepan ada departemen store yang juga jualan parfum. Lumayan kan aji mumpung!

"Uang bulanan aku tinggal setengah _bun_ , kemaren udah buat motokopi _handout_ seabreg-abreg. Bulan depan yaa…"

Ten ngerutin bibirnya rada kecewa. Sebenernya sih dia mampu beli tu parfum sendiri, cuma kan lebih spesial aja kalo yang beliin pacar. Tahu sih dia, kalo Johnny emang ngepas banget uang bulanannya. Kadang aja dia ampe bantu nyetokin makanan kering di kosan-nya Johnny. Biar tu anak gak perlu ngemis-ngemis abon lagi di kamarnya Yuta.

"Yah, jangan ngambek dong _bun_ , kalo parfum kamu abis, kamu pake punya aku dulu aja gapapa."

Wajah Ten kembali sumringah.

"Ih, yang kaya pasangan-pasangan di Amrik gitu ya _bun_? Parfumnya samaan gitu biar romantis. Yaampun, kamu _so sweet_ banget…"

Johnny menghela nafas lega. Untung si Ten gampang dikibulin.

Pasangan minim budget itu kemudian nerusin langkahnya, muterin deretan toko di sekitaran Mall Lotte. Gandengan tangan gak lepas-lepas, meskipun bikin macet orang dibelakangnya. Yaiyalah, gimana enggak? Udah jalannya lambat trus gandengan di lorong yang cuma muat buat berempat. Jangan lupain kalo Johnny badannya menjulang ke kanan-kiri.

Lagi asik jalan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol, Ten tiba-tiba mutusin buat memperlambat laju langkahnya.

"Eh _bun_ , itu bukannya Sehun sama Taeyong ya?" Gak kerasa mereka berdua jalan udah sampe ke _foodcourt_. Beberapa ratus meter didepannya terlihat sosok _couple of the year_ versi Ten dan Winwin sedang asik ngobrol berdua di salah satu kafe.

Johnny micing-micingin matanya yang rada rabun jauh.

"Mana _bun_? Gak keliatan?"

"Ih, yang itu _bun_ , tuh, yang duduk di kafe pojok, deket yang jual sushi. Tuh, tuh, yang pake baju kemeja biru muda sama kotak-kotak merah."

Oh, yang itu, ngobrol makanya daritadi.

"Yaudahlah _bun_ , trus mau diapain? Mau disapa?" Kata Johnny menawarkan solusi atas kekepoan Ten.

Cowok mungil itu buru-buru gelengin kepala.

"Jangan! Kita kepoin aja _bun_ , siapa tahu ada bahan gosip buat di kampus."

"Katanya kamu udah resign _bun_ jadi intel-nya tim gegana?"

"Ssttt, berisik. Udah ayo kita ngumpet sekarang keburu ketauan." Ten langsung narik tangan pacarnya ke beberapa _booth_ makanan yang letaknya gak jauh dari posisi target operasi. Cowok cantik yang dulunya pernah jadi koordinator untuk komunitas gegana –lambe turahnya SM University, sekarang lagi sibuk pasang telinga ngedengerin obrolan Sehun sama Taeyong dari balik meja di resto sushi. Kepaksa deh Johnny mesen makanan disana biar mereka berdua gak diusir.

" _Ya, aku gak tahu, aku kan cuma denger dari temen aku, makanya sekarang aku nanya ke kamu."_

" _Salah liat beneran temen kamu tuh. Aku selasa sore masih dikampus kok, nyari bahan buat skripsi. Lagian aku beneran gak kenal sama lab assistant kamu, siapa tadi namanya?"_

" _Luhan?"_

" _Iya, aku beneran gak kenal kok sama dia. Masa sih kamu gak percaya sama omongan aku? Selama ini belom pernah kan aku bohongin kamu?"_

" _Ya enggak sih, lagian aku cuma mau konfirmasi aja kok. Kalo emang gak bener kan aku bisa kasih tahu temen aku."_

" _Kamu kan tau Tae, gimana perasaan aku selama ini ke kamu, gak mungkinlah aku sampe berbuat gitu ke kamu."_

Ten semakin kuat ngerutin alisnya. Jadi si Sehun kena skandal kerdus juga? Ckck. Emang anak SM University nih, kalo gak kerdus, kayaknya kurang afdol.

Disampingnya, Johnny lagi manyun sambil makanin sushi yang baru dia beli barusan. Susah emang punya pacar tipe mata-mata macem Ten. Lagi pacaran aja masih sempet-sempetnya jeprat-jepret pake kekuatan hengpon jadul demi dapet _update_ -an gosip.

" _Bun_ , jangan makan mulu ih, ntar gendut." Bisik Ten sewaktu ngeliat pacarnya sibuk makanin sushi. Johnny cuma melongo. Yailah, _tong_ , trus aku kudu piye _now_?

Ten yang tadinya niat noleh cuma buat ngomelin Johnny malah sekarang jadi melongo kaget. Mulutnya membulat sempurna. Entah emang ini jawaban dari sang Maha Pencipta atau gimana, dari arah utara dia melihat seorang makhluk imut-imut bernama Luhan lagi jalan berdua sama temennya yang gak kalah imut, Kim Minseok. Gimana caranya dia bisa tahu wujud dua orang itu? Gampang, gabung aja sebulan di tim gegana, lama-lama juga hapal diluar kepala. Iyalah, kerjaannya ngurusin hidup orang doang.

Asli, gosip _hot_ nih!

" _Eh, Sehun! Ketemu lagi? Tadi katanya mau ke perpus?"_

Tanpa diduga-duga, Luhan nyamperin ke tempat Sehun dan Taeyong berada.

Jeng, jeng, jeng.

Ten gak sabar buat gak ngintipin drama di sebelah. Dia ngeliat muka Taeyong udah merah nahan emosi. Mungkin kalo dia bisa punya kekuatan supranatural, si Sehun udah tinggal nama sekarang, abis kena jampi-jampi. Sumpah men, serem banget tatapannya!

" _L-Luhan? I-iya, udahan kok di perpusnya. Eh, Tae, kamu mau kemana? Tunggu-tunggu, aku bisa jelasin semuanya-"_

Sehun keliatan salah tingkah. Matanya bergerak bebas kearah Luhan dan Taeyong, ganti-gantian. Gak lama Taeyong langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya berhenti buat natap sinis Sehun. Jalannya cepet banget kayak lagi ngejar _deadline_ pengumpulan tugas yang mepet. Sehun akhirnya mutusin buat ngejar Taeyong. Kejar-kejaran ala-ala ftv. Sayang dia kehilangan arah gara-gara mendadak ada mainan kereta-keretaan berisi anak-anak balita yang menghalau langkah dia.

Johnny dan Ten saling tatap-tatapan sambil pasang ekspresi wajah sedih. Ten gara-gara gak berhasil mengabadikan moment krusial itu, sedangkan Johnny gara-gara kasian ngeliat temen futsalnya yang kayak abis kena kutukan. Asli woy, jangan sampe dah!

"Kamu tahu kan _bun_ , sekarang harus berbuat apa?"

Johnny naikin bahunya.

"Saatnya kasih tahu Jaehyun buat beraksi dapetin Taeyong HAHAHA."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sumpah garing, bodo amat! Asli gaes, dari beberapa ff gue yang masih ongoing cuman ini doang yang masih bisa gue kerjain dimasa-masa gue _adjusting_ sama dunia baru gue. _So sorry_ buat yang nunggu ff lainnya, sebisa mungkin gue lanjutin kok tenang aja, cuma emang _take time_ gaes. Dimohon maklum yak! _Bcos I personally writing_ _these bunch of_ unfaedah ff karena emang gue suka dan enjoy xoxo. Buat yang udah support ff ini, baca, review, follow, dan favs, kamsahamnida chingu! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**D'BIJIES**

.

.

Cast: NCT Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Hansol, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, etc

Pairing: Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuwin

Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, Humor

.

.

.

" _Coeg_ , udah liat videonya anak Sastra yang viral di Instagram belom? Gua nemu link-nya nih. Asli, _njing_ goyangannya bikin kolor gue sempit." Yuta dateng-dateng langsung ngedudukin pantatnya ke tengah kursi. Nyempil diantara Jaehyun sama Hansol yang lagi diem-dieman kayak cewek pas lagi berantem.

Senyum Jaehyun yang daritadi rapet, perlahan mulai terkembang. Nalurinya sebagai laki-laki langsung terpelatuk begitu mendengar omongan _bokep-man_ , Yuta. Tu cowok Jepang keliatan ngos-ngosan sekarang. Jaehyun curiga, jangan-jangan si Yuta baru abis dari toilet. Ngurusin onderdil-nya yang butuh penyaluran. Anjir!

"Udah nonton gua _nyet_ semalem, dikirimin grup sebelah. Asli, tu anak sastra senam kegel tiap hari gua rasa. Lentur banget cuy gerakannya bikin _dedek_ kepengen." Jaehyun dengan semangat nyautin omongan Yuta. Dua cowok oplosan itu langsung ketawa kegirangan, sambil masang muka mesum. Hansol doang yang masih diem kayak monas. Gak kepengaruh sama sekali.

"Jangan gitu _njing_ , si Winwin juga lentur _body_ -nya, makanya gue suka gak tahan kalo kelamaan bareng. Takut hilaf aing."

"Eh kapur barus, lu kaga hilaf aja anak orang udah sampe begono, cupangan udah kek cabang indomaret."

"Ya kan, DP dulu _gan_ , icip-icip sebelum pemilu. _Hashtag_ coblos sayang beb 2020." Yuta senyum-senyum bangsat. Mukanya langsung merah, abis ngebayangin ena-ena bareng pacarnya. Untung aja Jaehyun sempet noyor dia, kalo nggak, bisa keenakan. Kelamaan ngayal babu.

"Eh goblok, bisa diem kaga? Masih siang udah ngomongin begituan aje lu bedua. Kaga inget tempat amat."

Hansol mendadak ngegas, bikin Jaehyun sama Yuta buru-buru nengok ke arah tu bocah satu. Tumben-tumbenan si Hansol naik pitam. Biasa juga woles kek anak pantai.

"Lah si anjing daritadi diem, sekarang ngegonggong tiba-tiba. Kenapa masbro? Sini cerita-cerita sama om!"

Bangsat emang si Yuta!

" _Ck_! Gara-gara si tai nih emang biangkeroknya." Hansol gak ngejawab dan malah nunjuk-nunjuk muka Jaehyun pake dagunya. Yang dituju cuman masang muka bego. Perasaan doi kaga ngapa-ngapain anaknya si Ji Hoseok deh.

"Lah gua? Emang gua ngapain elu _nyet_?" Jaehyun yang pada dasarnya gak paham kenapa dia bisa diamuk Hansol, mulai naikin bahunya bingung.

"Lu beneran gak tau apa emang pura-pura bego dah? Gua kaga bisa bedain soalnya. Nyaru!" Sumpah judes banget si Hansol kalo lagi ngamuk. Banteng merah aja kalah.

Jaehyun nganga. Tetep ganteng sih mau komuk kayak gimana juga.

"Eh kolor, lu kalo ngambek, ngambek aja, kaga usah pake acara ngehina segala. Lagian ngapa dah, kaga ada angin kaga ada ujan, main gas aje tu knalpot." Bales Jaehyun sewot. Ceritanya gak terima disalah-salahin sama temen satu geng-nya itu.

"Nih.."

Hansol nyodorin hapenya. Di layarnya udah ada aplikasi _line_. Pas banget ada _chat_ -an yang baru masuk. Dari Jihyo, si anak akun yang waktu itu pernah dibawa Jaehyun buat nobar aka nonton bareng.

Yuta yang kepo maksimal, gak pake mikir langsung ngebuka _chat_ -an tu cewek. Jaehyun juga sama. Dia sampe ngejulurin lehernya biar keliatan.

.

 **From: Jihyo**

 **12.47**

Hansolieee, kamu kok gak bales line aku sih? :( Kamu lagi chattingan sama Nayeon ya? Ngaku deh. Kok kamu gitu? Keikutan kerdusnya Jaehyun ya? Emang aku kurang apa coba? Kata anak-anak cantikan aku loh dibanding Nayeon. Ngomong-ngomong nanti malem jadi kan nonton Payung Teduh-nya? Aku lagi siap-siap nyalon nih sekarang biar pas ketemu kamu, aku udah cantik *wink*

.

 _'Clink'_

Baru aja Jaehyun sama Yuta selesai baca line Jihyo yang panjangnya ngalahin drama sidang setnov. Tiba-tiba masuk line baru dari orang yang sama. Kali ini kiriman foto, gambarnya Jihyo lagi nyalon sambil foto-foto depan kaca.

"Ebuset, gaspol bosque!" Celetuk Yuta begitu ngeliat foto mantan kerdusan-nya Jaehyun terpampang nyata di layar hape si Hansol. Yuta yang emang rada mesum otaknya, jadi salpok pas nyadar temen satu fakultasnya itu fotonya cuman pake kemben.

 _Astajim! Tobat gue tobat._

"Lu jadian sama Jihyo, nyet? Kok kaga cerita-cerita lu. Parah cukstaw!" Jaehyun ikut-ikutan komentar.

Hansol micingin matanya seketika.

"Mane jadian? Yang ada gue empet ditemplokin mulu sama piaraan lu." Jawab Hansol ketus trus ngambil hapenya gak santai. Dua temennya masih juga terbengong-bengong cengo.

"Lah, pantesan aja gua ajakin nonton ntar malem kaga mau dia. Taunya udah ada rencana ngedate sama lu. Kaga apa-apa, sat, _gua_ ikhlas." Jaehyun senyum-senyum setan sambil ngelingkerin tangannya ke pundak Hansol. Buru-buru tu cowok jangkung nepis tangan si kerdus level 5. Takut ketularan gue rasa.

"Ikhlas _your head_! Gua-nya kagak!"

"Ciee… Udah kayak Vivo vs Oppo lu berdua."

"Bisa diem kaga lu belalang sembah?"

.

.

.

Daritadi Doyoung cuma diem, sambil ngelus-ngelusin pundak Taeyong. Si cantik anak kedokteran itu sekarang lagi pundung. Gara-gara insiden tadi di Lotte yang soal Sehun bohongin dia. Rasanya masih kayak mimpi aja gitu. Perasaan minggu lalu dia masih baik-baik aja sama si Sehun. Eh hari ini semuanya kandas gak pake sisa. Udah mana kayak acara reality show pula, pake adegan kejar-kejaran segala.

"Lo kenapa sih Tae? Daritadi gue tanyain diem doang. Lo ada masalah? Cerita ke gue." Doyoung natap sahabatnya Taeyong yang sekarang keliatan lesu banget. Dari raut wajahnya, Doyoung udah bisa nebak siapa pelaku yang udah bikin cowok paling kece satu angkatan itu mendadak jadi melankolis.

Oh Sehun.

"Soal Sehun yaa, Tae? Lo udah tanya langsung ke dia belom? Jangan-jangan emang gue yang salah liat." Kata Doyoung lagi.

Taeyong mulai bergerak gak nyaman. Dia ngernyitin alis, kayak orang yang lagi mikir keras. Nafasnya sahut-sahutan sama Doyoung.

Jadi, singkat cerita, Taeyong yang murka akibat drama di Lotte sore tadi, mutusin buat ninggalin Sehun dan balik ke kampus. Niatnya sih mau ngambil _charger_ -an dia yang ketinggalan di loker, eh gak taunya malah ketemu sama Doyoung. Yaudah deh mereka sekarang malah duduk berduaan di kantin FK. Maghrib-maghrib berdua, udah kayak nyamuk kebon.

"Enggak kok. Bener kata lo, gue udah liat sendiri tadi." Tu cowok cantik ngejawab dengan suara pelan dan intonasi datar. Doyoung ngebelalakin matanya gak santai.

"Hah liat? Liat gimana maksud lo?" Tuh kan bener dugaan Doyoung, pasti soal Sehun. Cari mati kayanya tu orang. Berani-beraninya bikin sahabatnya ampe sedih kaya gini.

Taeyong narik nafas panjang yang sempet ketahan sebentar.

"Gue tadi jam 3-an, ketemuan sama Sehun, buat klarifikasi soal kata-kata lo kemaren. Dan kayak yang udah gue prediksi, dia nyangkal dan bilang kalo itu semua gak bener..." Taeyong kasih jeda sebentar sebelum ngelanjutin lagi omongan dia yang soal Sehun. Doyoung langsung ngeraih tangan Taeyong. Semacam kasih kekuatan gitu lah.

" _He even stated_ _at first_ kalo dia gak kenal Luhan..."

Doyoung langsung nautin dua alisnya tanda gak setuju. Rasanya kepengen interupsi tapi takut ngerusak suasana.

"Sampe pas terakhir gue mau balik, gatau gimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba Luhan sama temennya nyamperin meja gue dan Sehun..."

"WHAT? SUMPAH LO? DEMI APA?"

Doyoung beneran kaget. Asli sih gak nyangka kejadiannya bakal seheboh ini. Berasa nonton acara Harap-Harap Cemas di SCTV.

Cowok cantik berzodiak Cancer itu ngedadak nurunin tatapannya. Gak sengaja Doyoung ngeliat mata Taeyong yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, mereka ternyata emang beneran kenal dan deket. Deket _as in_ orang yang lagi pdkt." Lanjut Taeyong sambil pelan-pelan ngejatohin pundaknya. Doyoung narik badan Taeyong dan mulai meluk sahabatnya itu. Meskipun luarnya sangar, Taeyong tuh aslinya lembut banget. Dia pinter nutupin aja. Kalo Doyoung sih udah paham, secara udah temenan belasan taun.

"Gue cuma gak nyangka aja si Sehun bisa kayak gitu ke gue. Ngebohongin gue. _I mean_ , gue paham sih selama ini gue udah bersikap gak adil ke dia. Kayak nge-php-in dia lah kasarnya. Tapi kan gue punya alesan buat itu semua. Dia tau juga kenapa gue bisa sampe kayak gini."

Doyoung ngeratin pelukan dia ke Taeyong.

"Lo yang sabar yaa Tae. Berarti emang Sehun bukan yang terbaik buat lo. Lo itu cantik, _smart_ , masih banyak cowok di luar sana yang pantes buat dapetin lo. Bukan yang gak tahan godaan dan berlindung dibalik kata-kata 'abis lo gak juga kasih gue kepastian'. Fix banget lah cowok menye macem gitu di- _blacklist_ aja."

Taeyong ngangguk-ngangguk di pundaknya Doyoung. Dalem hati dia bersyukur banget punya sahabat macem Doyoung. Meskipun orangnya rada nyolot, tapi aslinya dia _care_ banget kok.

"Udah lo jangan sedih. Gak _worth it_ tau energi lo buat tu cowok." Lanjut Doyoung.

Taeyong narik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai nunjukkin senyum. Meskipun rada kepaksa sih. Tapi paling engga udah gak _gloomy_ kaya tadi.

 _'Tes...tes... satu dua tiga'_

 _'Cek...cek'_

"Suara apaan sih?" Taeyong menyuarakan kekepoannya gak lama setelah dia ngelepasin rangkulan Doyoung. Ditengah kesyahduan suasana yang ada, tiba-tiba muncul suara _sound system_. Kayaknya sih lokasinya gak gitu jauh, makanya bisa sampe kedengeran jelas gitu.

"Kayaknya cek sound yang buat Payung Teduh deh." Jawab Doyoung, setelah ngabisin waktu beberapa detik buat sekedar ngejawabin pertanyaan Taeyong. Biar yakin aja gitu, bukan cuman asumsi.

' _cek..cek…'_

"Oooh..." Taeyong ber-ooh ria sambil gangguk-ngangguk. Jadi keinget omongan si Jaehyun kerdus. Waktu itu kan dia ngajakin nonton bareng. Sayang _timing_ -nya gak tepat. Coba dia ngajakinnya sekarang, mungkin jawabannya bakal beda. Mungkin.

"Eh Tae! Lo belom mau pulang kan? Nonton Payung Teduh yuk. Daripada lo cabut jam segini. Di rumah mau ngapain coba?" Tawar Doyoung dengan gaya meyakinkan ala sales _happy call_. Mendadak si kelinci itu dapet ide gara-gara mager pulang cepet.

Taeyong ngerutin keningnya.

"Bukannya waktu itu lo bilang mau nonton bareng Taeil ya?"

Doyoung langsung manyunin bibir. Auranya mendadak gak enak. Kayak ada kabut-kabut hitam keemasan. Mas Taeil maksudnya.

"Ini aja anaknya gue _line_ daritadi gak ngebales. Kesel gue lama-lama. Gak pekaan banget, udah digas mulu padahal." Gerutu Doyoung.

"Sabar aja. Lagian lu pake acara demen laki macem gitu sih. Cari lagi lah yang lain. Itu kemaren si Jaehwan lo gak suka?"

"Yaa Jaehwan sih oke, cuma gimana, gue udah kepalang naksir sama Mas Taeil. Ah udah ah, kenapa jadi malah ngomongin gue deh. Lo mau gak? Sebelum tiketnya gue kasih ke si Jackson nih."

Yang ditanya lagi asik mikir. Boljug sih sebenernya. Itung-itung ngilangin gegalauan dia. Daripada dirumah ngablu, yekan?

"Boleh sih. Tapi gue gak mau kemaleman yaa."

.

.

.

"Si Tapir sama Kadal pada kemana dah? Jam segini belom pada nyetor muka." Jaehyun mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan. Celingak-celinguk nyariin dua member gengnya yang belom juga nongol. Acara _jamming_ -nya baru aja dimulai. Udah ada penampilan pembuka dari band universitas. Gabungan anak teknik sama psikologi. Nama band-nya psikoteknik. Emang gak kreatip, maklumin aja!

"Yaelah, posesif amat _coeg_. Bentar juga dateng kalo inget." Hansol ngejawab sambil ngetik-ngetik indah di _smartphone_ -nya. Pasti lagi chattingan sama Jihyo kalo gak si Nayeon.

Kok jadi kebalik ya? Jaehyun luntang lantung, Hansol (sok) ngerdus. Jaehyun gak _like_ dong. Masa iya cowok ganteng kaya gini dianggurin. Hih!

"Gas terus _coeg_. Demi taun baru dapet temen bobo."

"Sembarang lu kalo ngomong, disembelih bapak gue kalo ampe merawanin anak orang gak ijin dia dulu."

"Anjir! Emang Ji Hoseok junjunganku."

Hansol gak ngejawab. Bodo amat, suka-suka daki kudanil ae!

" _Ih udah sana, gak usah nempel-nempel."_

 _"Yaelah, udahan kek yang marahnya."_

 _"Bodo amat. Pokoknya aku mau ngambek seharian ini, sampe besok kalo perlu."_

 _"Yah, jangan gitu dong yang. Tega amat masa."_

Yuta nelen ludah. Pacarnya kalo lagi kumat emang suka keluar garongnya. Cowok yang pedenya tingkat akut itu cuma bisa pasrah pas Winwin ngedorong badan dia biar gak deketan. Sambil ngelus-ngelus dada, Yuta jalan ke arah temen-temennya. Sementara Winwin jalan lainan arah ke tempat temen satu jurusannya. Dari jauh Hansol sama Jaehyun udah sibuk ngeliatin sambil nahan ketawa.

"Kenapa lagi lu, _ler_?" Tanya Hansol sok peduli. Padahal mah niatnya cuma buat ngeledek pasangan _beauty and the bucin_ itu.

Yuta mendengus dongkol.

"Masa gua gak boleh ngikut Winwin reunian SMA, minggu besok _nyet_?" Si cowok mesum itu dateng-dateng langsung narik sekaleng soda ditangan Jaehyun. Dia negak gitu aja, minuman yang daritadi diirit-irit sama yang punya. Bikin Jaehyun cuman bisa melongo, terpaksa ngikhlasin minumannya buat kaum duafa.

Hansol diem. Narik nafas banyak-banyak. Masukin oksigen ke otak. Ini emang Yuta yang halu apa gimana ya?

"Yaiyalah tong, emang lau sokap? Alumni bukan, mau sok-sokan ngikut."

"Pake acara nanya lagi si kang cilung!" Jaehyun ikutan nimbrung. Pokoknya kalo ada yang bego-bego, Jaehyun cepet konek-nya.

Merasa terpojokan, Yuta langsung usaha buat ngebela diri.

"Yeu, gua maksa ngikut juga ada alesannya, nyet. Disana ada mantannya Winwin soalnya, si Kunto Aji."

Jaehyun sama Hansol langsung pada diem sambil mandangin Yuta takjub.

"Anjir seriusan si Winwin mantannya Kunto Aji?"

"Kaga lah goblok, namanya Kun." Yuta pengen banget noyor kepala si Jaehyun pake sedotan _chatime_. Heran aja gitu, udah disekolahin tinggi-tinggi, masih aja begonya gak kekontrol.

"Ngambek dong tuh si _princess_? Asal jangan ampe putus lagi aje."

"Tai ledig. Gua sumpahin jomblo seumur idup lu."

"Najis, mainannya sumpah-sumpahan kek emak-emak."

"Berkarat dah tuh selang aer!"

Jaehyun sama Yuta ketawa ngakak ngebayangin gimana selang aernya Hansol kalo sampe karatan dan lumutan. Yang diketawain cuman bisa ngelus-ngelus dada, dighibahin sama dua jenis lele air tawar.

"Jae! Jae!" Suara merdu nan cempreng milik seseorang membuat tiga anggota geng D'bijies pada nengok. Ternyata si Johnny sama pacarnya Ten yang sekarang lagi jalan berdua sambil makanin _shihlin_. Ten yang beli pasti, Johnny mah modal minta doang.

"Kenapa sayang?" Jaehyun ngebales sapaan Ten pake kalimat sakralnya doi.

"Sayang, sayang, lempar lembing juga nih." Johnny yang gak terima pacarnya dimodusin langsung pasang kawat besi. Awas aja si Jaehyun kalo sampe berani MT.

"Jae, gue ada kabar gembira dong. Si Taeyong udah gak sama Sehun lagi masa. Tadi gue sama _bunny_ liat mereka berantem di Lotte. Seru banget anjir, udah kek acara Katakan Putus. Sayang banget gue gak sempet ngerekam. Bisa dapet royalti di akun gegana padahal." Ten berkoar-koar heboh udah kayak lagi presentasi _downline_ MLM.

Jaehyun megap-megap. Nafasnya naik turun. Inikah rasanya bernafas tanpa insang?

"Sumpah lu? Miapa?"

"Mi uyung dala, enaknya nyambung terus~" Bukannya ngejawab, si Ten malah nyanyi jingle iklan di TV. Yang ada Mbak Inul Dara2ne1 itu loh.

"Gak usah nyanyi juga taplak!" Yuta asal jeplak. Johnny udah melototin tu bocah yang kayaknya minta banget dilelepin ke Kali Angke.

"Beneran _nyuk_?" Jaehyun yang masih gak percaya, akhirnya nanya yang kedua kalinya ke si Johnny.

"Iyeee. Kaga percayaan banget sih lu." Kata Johnny. Gak gitu kedengeran jelas sih, gara-gara dia jawab sambil sibuk nguyahin _shihlin_ hasil comotannya.

"Trus anaknya mana sekarang?" Jaehyun yang ngerasa dapet pasokan energi langsung bersemangat. Akhirnya dunia kasih jalan buat dia dan Taeyong bersatu. Umi, Abi, siap-siap ngunduh mantu.

Ten muterin bola matanya jengkel.

"Ya mana gue tahu. Emang gue _baby sitter_ -nya?"

"Ah gak guna lu. Pecat juga nih!"

"Orang kalo pas lahir nelenin air ketuban yaa begini nih..."

.

.

.

"Kok rame deh? Gue kira bakalan sepi. Siapa tadi nama bandnya?"

"Payung Teduh. Ah elah, Tae makanya jangan kebanyakan dengerin lingsir wengi di hape."

Taeyong dan Doyoung jalan beriringan, begitu memasuki kawasaan anak-anak ekonomi. Udah banyak mahasiswa yang nongkrong disana. Nungguin band kesukaannya buat tampil. Beberapa pada asik ngebat, sementara sisanya pada ngegerombol sambil ngoceh-ngoceh. Tu anak dua keliatan jadi kayak aneh sendiri.

"Belom mulai tapi, Tae, masih band-band level fakultas. Lu mau keliling dulu gak? Siapa tahu ketemu jodoh. Eh?"

"Jodoh, jodoh mulu lo yee. Pikirin dulu tuh UAS minggu depan."

Doyoung nyilangin dua tangannya didepan dada, sok-sokan nge- _diva_.

"Yaelah Tae, bisa gak sih nyambunginnya gak ke kuliah. Udah ah, jalan-jalan dulu yuk kita, cari angin."

Taeyong cuman nurut. Dia ngikutin aja kemauan si Doyoung. Jalan-jalan ngelilingin fakultas ekonomi. Suasananya emang beda sih, gak horor kayak FK atau FMIPA. Lebih modern, mahasiswanya juga tipe-tipe anak sosial yang hobinya nongkrong di tempat gaul sambil sosmed-an. Bukan yang ngedekem di lab atau perpus gitu.

Lagi asik nikmatin pemandangan baru, tiba-tiba aja Doyoung mutusin buat berhenti. Taeyong yang ngikutin dia dari belakang sampe nabrak punggung sahabatnya yang mendadak diem. Ada apaan nih?

"Eh anjir, gue kayaknya kenal tuh cowok yg disebelah sana."

Taeyong ngikutin arah pandang si Doyoung. Manik matanya langsung nangkep bayangan dua orang manusia yang lagi asik ngobrol di deket backstage. Meskipun rada gelap, tapi Taeyong bisa mastiin kalo salah satu objek yang diliatnya adalah Taeil.

"Lah, itu bukannya Taeil yaa? Sama siapa tuh?"

Doyoung gemerutukin giginya kesel. Roman-romannya bakalan ada yang ngamuk bentar lagi.

"Kok tai yaa? Gue line gak dibales, gak taunya dia malah disini goda-godain orang." Mata Doyoung masih asik ngikutin pergerakan dua orang diseberang sana. Emosi setan!

"Hajar, Young. Jangan kasih ampun!" Taeyong mulai ngomporin sahabatnya, Doyoung. Iseng aja dia. Kayak berani aja si Doyoung ngelabrak orang.

"Tunggu sini lo. Biar gue samperin tu lakik. Heran, model kaku macem _tupperware_ gitu bisa-bisanya ngerdusin orang?"

Taeyong nganga. Lah dia beneran?

"Eh Young, mau kemana? Gue cuma becanda woi!"

Sayang omongannya gak lagi digubris. Dengan gerakan cepet Doyoung ninggalin Taeyong yang masih juga diem di tempat.

"Mas Taeil!" Doyoung nyapa Taeil dengan nada suara yang rada tinggi. Tujuannya biar bisa langsung di- _notice_ sama tu orang.

Cowok berbadan irit itu nolehin mukanya ke arah sumber suara. Sedikit kaget pas nemuin muka familiar, lagi nyamperin kearahnya sambil masang muka kusut. Auranya udah kayak mau orasi depan gedung DPR/MPR.

"Loh Doyoung. Kesini juga?"

Dalem hati Doyoung bermonolog sendiri. _Yailah basa basi busuk abis lu bang!_

"Aku nge-line dari tadi pagi kok gak dibales?" Tanya Doyoung sambil mandang sinis ke arah Winwin. Ngeliatin tu cowok imut dari atas sampe bawah. Sambil _take notes_ dalem hati.

 _Masih cantikan gue. Fix!_

Taeil senyum teduh. Ngalahin teduhnya AC gramedia pas pulang sekolah.

"Aku lupa kasih tahu yaa. Handphone aku kan lagi di- _service_ , baru bisa diambil besok." Terang Taeil masih nunjukkin senyum pepsodent-nya yang bikin daleman Doyoung ambyar seketika.

"Ehem..."

Ngerasa eksistensinya antara ada dan tiada, Winwin akhirnya buka suara.

"Pacarnya yaa? Maaf yaa, gue sama kak Taeil daritadi cuma lagi ngomongin acara reunian buat minggu besok kok."

"Lo siapa ya? Gue gak nanya."

"Dia-"

"Kok nyolot sih? Dibilangin gue cuma lagi ngomongin acara reunian. Lagian gak usah _jealous_ , gue juga udah punya pacar." Winwin yang pada dasarnya sumbu pendek langsung ikutan kepancing. Kesel aja dia, ntar dikirain pelakor lagi. _Sorry sist, gue tim bunmay!_

"Kamu udah punya pacar Win? Sejak kapan?" Muka Taeil kayak shock gitu. Yang tadinya masih ganti-gantian natap Doyoung sama Winwin, sekarang fokus ke cowok _Chinese_ itu doang.

Winwin ngehela nafas sebelum mulai cerita.

"Udah, kak, dari stengah taun yang lalu. Namanya Yuta, alumni 60. Anak Manajemen."

"Oh, yang kerdus itu?" Doyoung langsung nyautin. Untung pergaulan dia luas, jadi dia tau beberapa nama yang lumayan populer di kampus. Salah satunya Yuta, yang terkenal dari jaman semester satu, sebagai bandar bokep dan merupakan salah satu spesies cowok kerdus di SM University.

"Cowok gue udah berhenti kerdus yaa, _please_." Ya, emang cuma di kesempatan kayak gini, Winwin mau ngebelain Yuta. Selebihnya mah, jangan ngarep deh.

"Aku fikir momen reunian nanti, kesempatan aku buat deket sama kamu." Abis ngomong begitu Taeil langsung natap Winwin lekat. Doyoung jadi naik darah. Apa-apaan nih? Dia yang mancing, orang lain yang dapet ikannya. _Gak, gak, gue gak terima!_

"Hah?" Winwin ngejatohin rahangnya kaget. Kok bisa?

"Mas Taeil!"

Mendengar kehebohan di deket _backstage_ , anak-anak geng D'bijies plus Ten, yang emang keponya rada akut langsung iseng nyari tau. Soalnya mereka kebetulan abis nemuin temennya, anak geng SVT. Yang lokasinya rada mepet sm _backstage_.

"Lah, itu kan pacar gua? Anjir, lagi diapain tuh?"

Yuta ngeloyor pergi gak pake mikir dua kali. Cowok _manly_ itu masang muka gahar biar kesannya mengintimidasi. Alisnya dinaek-naekin biar kejam.

"Sayang, kamu diapain?" Yuta ngomong stengah teriak. Dia jalan cepet trus ngambil tempat di samping pacarnya. Gak lama tangannya mulai bergerak ngerangkulin pinggang Winwin. Posesif.

"Jadi ini pacar kamu Win?" Tanya Taeil melunak. Kan baper mendadak kan!

"Mas Taeil selama ini aku udah ngegas tanpa henti ke kamu, gak taunya kamu malah naksir orang lain." Doyoung yang daritadi diem doang akhirnya ngoceh juga. Dia ngelengkungin bibirnya ke bawah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sumpah jahat banget sih si Taeil. Difikir dia ban serep apa?

"Siapa? Siapa yang naksir?" Begitu denger kata naksir-naksiran, Yuta langsung ke- _triggered_.

 _Gak ada yang boleh naksir Winwin, kecuali gua._

"Diem dulu kek lu, _lactobacillus_." Doyoung melototin Yuta yang seketika kicep. Sambil mikir, _lactobacillus_ artinya apaan.

"Jadi selama ini kamu nganggep aku apa?" Katanya lagi. Kali ini dia spesifik nunjukin ke Taeil, yang lagi natap dia sambil kasih ekspresi aneh.

"Dengerin aku dulu-"

"Gak usah, aku ngerti kok. Mungkin emang aku yang kepedean selama ini ke kamu." Doyoung berasa jadi kayak _lead actress_ di drama-drama pas ngomong begitu depan muka Taeil. Biar makin mendramatisir dia buru-buru pergi ninggalin ketiga orang yang sempet bengong-bengongan untuk beberapa saat. Baru deh pas otaknya mulai _loading_ , si Taeil mutusin buat nyusul. Sisanya tinggal Yuta sama Winwin doang.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan _yang_? Si marmut gila itu gak ngebully kamu kan?" Yuta langsung ngecek kondisi pacarnya. Takut aja kalo sampe kenapa-kenapa.

Winwin gak komentar. Biasanya dia paling demen nyautin Yuta kalo pas lagi sok perhatian kayak gini. Cuma entah kenapa perasaannya sekarang jadi rada gak enak. Pasti gara-gara omongan Taeil tadi. Bukan apa-apa sih, cuma kaget aja, kok bisa kakak kelasnyab dari jaman SMP itu naksir dia? Iya, dulu Taeil dan Winwin ketemu pas mereka sama-sama sekolah di Seoul Intercultural School.

"Woy peler, buruan sini, udah naik panggung nih payung-nya."

Fokus Winwin langsung kealih pas Yuta narik tangannya pergi.

.

.

.

"Ah elah, si kampret." Taeyong ngedumel begitu ngeliat _chat_ -an dari sahabatnya, Doyoung. Ngeselin banget sumpah, tu anak pulang pake acara gak bilang-bilang segala. Udah mana tadi sempet ninggalin dia juga lama.

.

 **From: Doyoung**

 **20.31**

Tae sorry banget, gue pulang duluan. Ada urusan mendadak. Lo have fun yaa disana. Ada apa-apa jangan lupa kasih tau gue. Ok?

.

Rasanya Taeyong mau ngabsen seisi kebon binatang satu-satu ke telinga Doyoung. _Shit_ lah! Kejebak ini mah namanya. Mana dia gak kenal siapa-siapa disini. Secara temen-temen sekolahnya dulu kan masih pada tinggal di Amrik semua. Dia juga baru balik ke Korea pas mulai kuliah 2 taun terakhir.

"Duuh, anjir banget lah."

Setelah menimbang-nimbang lebih dari 2 menit, akhirnya Taeyong memutuskan untuk pergi aja. Iya, pergi, daripada disini luntang lantung gak jelas. Baru aja tu cowok cantik mau ngambil langkah, pas gak sengaja ngedenger suara asing manggil namanya.

"Hey, Taeyong ya?"

Cowok dengan tinggi standar, pake jaket kulit item, dengan potongan ala pemain sinetron Anak Jalanan.

 _Hm, ganteng ugha._

"Kenalin, gue Hanbin, anak teknik elektro 2015." Tu cowok ngulurin tangannya ke arah jangkauan Taeyong. Sempet mikir buat nolak jabat tangan, tapi ntar dikira anak rektor sombong lagi.

"Taeyong."

Hanbin kasih senyum manis. Susu Frisian flag mah kalah manis. Taeyong jadi salting.

"Suka Payung Teduh juga?" Katanya ngebuka obrolan. Duh, males jawabinnya deh. Keinget alesan dia kemari gara-gara ajakan setan duyung yang gak bertanggungjawab itu.

"Nggak sih." Jawab Taeyong singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Trus kok kesini?" Hanbin keliatan kayak lagi nahan senyum. Mungkin difikirnya ini anak aneh banget, gak suka tapi kok mau-mau aja dateng buat nonton. Hm!

Ngeliat ekspresi Hanbin barusan, Taeyong langsung galau. Mau jawab jujur ntar diketawain lagi. Yaudah deh boong aja. Sekali-kali ini.

"Nemenin temen."

"Ooh, gue kira lu sendirian. Daritadi gue ngeliatin lu soalnya. Mau nyamperin cuma takut lu-nya keganggu."

Taeyong cuma nyengir gak enak. Gak tau mesti respon apa.

"Eh btw, kalo gue nyebat disini gapapa kan?" Cowok jurusan elektro itu mulai ngeluarin sebatang rokok dari dalam kantong jaketnya. Gak lama dia nyalain pake pemantik yang juga dia bawa. Taeyong buang muka. Ngindarin asep yang mulai ganggu siklus pernafasannya.

"Terserah sih, gue juga bentar lagi balik."

Hanbin ngernyitin keningnya.

"Kok cepet amat? Baru juga jam stengah 9. Santai lah, kalo kemaleman ntar gue anterin balik." Katanya enteng, masih dengan gayanya yang sok asik sambil ngisep rokok.

"Engga deh makasih."

"Kenapa? Lo takut yaa sama gue? Rileks aja, gue jinak kok." Lagi-lagi Hanbin natap Taeyong pake tatapan mencurigakan. Kayak ada yang janggal. Perasaan Taeyong jadi gak enak.

"Udah yaa gue balik, ada urusan-"

"Mau kemana sih? Sini dulu lah, temenin gue." Hanbin narik paksa tangan Taeyong. Bikin dia gak berhasil ngejauh dari tu cowok sialan.

"APAAN SIH?" Taeyong langsung naikin intonasinya. Sumpah, gak sopan banget. Baru aja kenal udah berani kurang ajar.

"Eh eh, ada apaan nih?" Tanpa diduga-duga sesosok makhluk bernama Jaehyun muncul menginterupsi pertikaian antara Taeyong dan Hanbin. Begitu dapet celah, Taeyong langsung nepis tangan cowok berambut item itu.

"Lu apain Taeyong, hah?" Jaehyun keliatan emosi dengan tangan kanan yang mulai ngepal. Atmosfirnya langsung berubah jadi tegang. Taeyong masih juga diem, ambil posisi tepat dibelakang Jaehyun.

Hanbin nunjukkin _smirk_ -nya, seolah nantangin.

"Woles bray, urusan lu apa?"

"Gua yang ngajakin dia kemari." Jaehyun kasih alesan yang dia buat sendiri. Duh, semoga aja Taeyong kooperatif anaknya.

"Emang iya, Tae?"

Taeyong yang masih rada _shock_ cuma bisa ngangguk pelan.

" _Sorry_ deh gua gak tau. Jaga baik-baik tuh, kalo bosen kontak gua. Oke?" Hanbin kembali bersuara, sambil naikin satu alisnya.

"Anjing! Mulut lu gak pernah disekolahin?" Jaehyun yang kesulut emosi, mulai bersikap agresif dengan ngecengkram kerah jaket Hanbin. Sementara tangan kanannya teracung ke udara. Siap mendarat di pelipis cowok tengil itu.

"Santai, bro, gak usah narik urat."

"ELU YANG MULAI DULUAN, TAI!"

"Jae, Jae, udah Jae..." Taeyong narik pundak Jaehyun. Berusaha ngelerai dua cowok dominan yang sekarang saling beradu pandang. Matanya sama-sama nyalang, rahangnya juga dikerasin. Siap buat adu kekuatan.

"Kenapa Jae?" Begitu ngedenger ada suara lain, Taeyong ngerasa dapet harapan. Tanpa diduga-duga, dari arah belakang, dateng bala bantuan dari anak-anak geng D'bijies. Gak lama Jaehyun ngelepasin cengkramannya. Sementara Hanbin kemudian pergi dengan muka kecut.

"Lo gak apa-apa kan Tae?" Tanya Jaehyun khawatir. Dia sibuk meratiin anggota tubuh Taeyong. Takut aja kalo sampe ada yang kecoel. Dikata badannya _play-doh_ kali.

Taeyong senyum. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam sejarah pengejaran Jaehyun. Senyum cuy! Ambyar udah si kerdus momogi.

"Gak apa-apa kok. _Anyway_ , thanks yaa, Jae..." Taeyong ngejawab sambil nunjukkin wajahnya dia yang bersemu kemerahan. _Shy-shy cat_ gitu ceritanya.

"Yaelah sans aja, Tae. Kan nolongin orang itu banyak pahalanya." Jaehyun sok jaga _image_. Padahal mah didalem hatinya udah jumpalitan kek orang kesetanan.

"Alah, tiang sutet, bisaan ae!" Yuta yang pengen muntah ngedenger omongan sampah Jaehyun, gak tahan buat gak langsung komentar.

"Cie Jaehyun cie." Pacarnya, si Winwin, juga ikut-ikutan komen.

"Jangan mau dikadalin sama stempel kecamatan, Tae." Si bongsor tukang ngutang ikutan nyaut.

"Foto dulu sabi kali biar bisa eksis di gegana."

Jaehyun sabar, Jaehyun ikhlas.

' _Salah gua apa coba? Dikelilingin kampret-kampret durhaka?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

So, here's the 5th chapter gaes! Hopefully chapter kali ini bisa tetep garing karena jujur aja moodnya lagi gak gitu dapet. Gara-gara pas lagi asik ngelanjutin chapter ini (sempet kepending beberapa minggu) di hari senin sore, 18 Dec 2017, gue malah dapet kabar dukacita. Parah sih, _shock_ banget, tangan gue sampe gemeteran pas baca beritanya. Gak nyangka, sama sekali gak _expect_ buat kehilangan salah satu member Shinee, Kim Jonghyun (He's my 2nd fav after Onew). Emang sih gue bukan shawol, tapi gilaa, awal-awal gue demen kekoreaan salah satunya karena peran Shinee dan lagunya yang _ear catching_. Inget jaman-jaman Lucifer, Ring Ding Dong, yaampun, nangis lagi gue :'( Sedih parah, ditambah pas ngeliat anak-anak SM, dan yang lainnya pada nangis. Bener-bener meleleh airmata gue ga berenti-berenti. Saking gue emosionalnya, gue sampe off dulu gak mau buka IG, Twitter, apapun lah, tapi gak bisa. Gue bahkan sempet mau perpanjang hiatus gue karena masalah ini. Kayak feel nulisnya ilang aja gitu. Sumpah gak kebayang gimana perasaan para temen-temen shawol dan para author ff Shinee :"( Be strong gaes! Satu sih yang gue ambil hikmah dari kejadian ini, kayak kita mesti lebih appreciate para member yang udah kerja keras. Jangan banyakan nuntut. Support aja udah. Gue gak mau sampe keulang tragedi kayak gini. Gak sanggup meeen :"( duh maap yaa jadi panjang curcolnya.

Anyway, thanks a lot buat yang udah baca, klik favs & follows, bahkan kasih review. Stay strong to us NCTZen, keep supporting our boys!


	6. Chapter 6

**D'BIJIES**

.

.

Cast: NCT Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Hansol, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, etc

Pairing: Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuwin

Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, Humor

.

.

.

"Halo Tae, lagi apa?" Jaehyun ngomong sambil senyum-senyum. Tangannya sibuk mainin kabel headset. Tadinya kan dia mau nelpon kek biasa tuh, gak pake headset maksudnya, eh dia malah tremor, saking groginya. Yaudah lah daripada tu hape ngejengkang.

Anyway, kenapa Jaehyun bisa dapet nomor Taeyong? Ya, gara-gara kejadian jumat lalu, yang terakhir mereka nonton payung teduh di kampus.

"Um, lagi belajar aja sih buat ujian terakhir besok…" Jawab Taeyong. Entah kenapa suara dia pas di telpon beda banget. Gak segahar kalo ketemu langsung. Kek ada manis-manis gurihnya gitu. Le minerale mah lewat.

"Wih sama dong! Berarti kita jo….?" Mencium adanya kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Jaehyun pun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Kali-kali aja gitu sekarang Taeyong beneran udah jinak. Gak kaya emak ayam abis bertelor.

"….."

Hening. Diem doang. Gak kedengeran sama sekali respon di telinga Jaehyun.

"Jawab dong Tae, berarti kita jo….?"

"Lo bisa bener dikit ga? Gue matiin nih telponnya." Bales Taeyong, kembali ke mode judesnya. Maklum, ngomong sama sarung bantal emang kudu digas.

"EHEHEE, iya iyaa, becanda doang Tae, jan ngegas, ntar cakepnya nambah loh, makin naksir dah gua."

Lagi-lagi percakapan gak berfaedah ini disponsori oleh Jaehyun yang otaknya belom keseduh separo. Untung Taeyong orangnya pengertian dan sabar. Kalo nggak, udah udah di _block_ kali kontaknya Jaehyun dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Elo tuh yaa, bisa banget kalo udah modus. Pantes aja korban lo dimana-mana."

"Itu kan sebelum aku ketemu kamu beb EAEAEAAAA."

 _Sianying_!

"Berenti atau gue _block_?"

Jaehyun kembali nelen ludah. Duh si nyai, tau aja titik lemahnya dia. Salah dikit ancemannya fatal coy! Kan sedih Jaehyun tuh, udah qerja lembur bagai qhuda buat dapetin nomor Taeyong. Masa iya, udah mau di _block_ aja? GAK SHANGGUP SHAY!

"Rileks, tarik nafas, iyaak, buang, oke bagus, teruskan…"

"Apaan deh lo…"

Taeyong ketawa pelan. KETAWA GUYS? Ya, abis dia pikir si Jaehyun gak bisa setolol itu. Taunya bisa loh. Hebat!

Gimana dengan Jaehyun? Tu kerdus udah mau melayang aja ke langit-langit kamar pas denger suara ketawa Taeyong. Merdu banget, kek suara kura-kura lagi ena-ena.

"Denger suara kamu ketawa, Tae, bawaannya pengen sunah rasul." Dengan bodohnya Jaehyun ngomong gak make mikir. Dia baru kesadar pas ngedenger respon Taeyong yang mendadak histeris.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH HALADZIM!"

"Tae, Tae, halo? Halo Tae? Eh, kok diem… eh anjir dimatiin."

Dan begitulah segelintir kisah Jaehyun di kamis malem yang syahdu. Sendirian, di dalem kamar, ditemenin sama squishy dan sisa-sisa kenangan bersama si dia. Gak apa-apa lah, yang penting udah denger suara gebetan. Udah tentrem tu hati!

Ngomong-ngomong soal gebetan, seumur-umur Jaehyun cuman pernah ngegebet orang 3 kali. Yang beneran yak ini, bukan yang asal ngerdus doang. Itu mah itungannya cuma latihan.

Gebetan pertama Jaehyun namanya Kenta. Orang Jepang gitu, sepupu jauhnya Yuta. Dia bingung sih kenapa bisa kepincut sama tu cabe jepang. Mungkin karena gingsulnya yang menawan atau karena sifatnya dia yang bloon-bloon minta dibully.

Awalnya Jaehyun kenal Kenta pas ujian kenaikan tingkat karate pas dia kelas 1 SMP. Waktu itu dia lagi ngaso di lantai, abis kelar ujian. Mukanya kucel, keringetan sana sini, udah mana dia baru puber kan. Suaranya kek speaker abang tukang getuk lindri. Pokoknya hina banget deh.

Tadinya Jaehyun berdua sama temennya, cuman temennya cupu, tepar pas sebelum ujian. Terpaksa deh Jaehyun jadi _single fighter_ sepanjang kegiatan. Pas lagi asik ngipas-ngipasin badan pake sobekan kerdus yang entah punya siapa, tiba-tiba perhatian Jaehyun kealih pas ngeliat salah satu karateka dari cabang lain baru aja keluar dari aula tempat ujian.

 _CHELSEA OLIVIA?_ _  
_  
"Kenta, mau pulang bareng ngga ntar? Aku dijemput sama papa aku."

Gak sengaja Jaehyun ngedenger pembicaraan antara si Chelsea Olivia KW 2 dan temennya. Bukan nguping ya gaes, karena emang posisinya lumayan deket.

Si Kenta, cowok imut yang bikin Jaehyun kepo, keliatan mikir bentar sebelum ngangguk-ngangguk. _Anjir neomu kiyowo_.

"Boleh deh…"

"Tapi tungguin aku yaa, soalnya aku beloman juga nih."

"Iya, aku tungguin. Kamu masuk dulu aja, takut kamu gak denger pas dipanggil sama senpai. Aku mau kedepan sebentar, beli aqua. Kamu mau nitip apa?"

Temennya langsung berbinar.

"Aku titip ultramilk strawberry."

"Oke deh…"

Si Kenta pun berpisah dengan temennya. Dia kedepan sementara temennya jalan balik ke aula. Jaehyun cuman planga plongo doang ngeliatin. Tiba-tiba dia kayak ngerasa dadanya berdegub kenceng banget pas gak sengaja tatap tatapan sama Kenta. Mana dia senyum kecil gitu. Salting udah si gembul anak semata wayangnya Jung Yunho.

Dan karena emang pada dasarnya doi pede tingkat perguruan tinggi. Jadilah si Jaehyun ngajak kenalan si Kenta, yang usut punya usut, ternyata kakak kelas dua tingkatnya di sekolah. Kenta kelas 3 SMP, tapi mukanya masih bocah bat, kagak kayak Jaehyun.

Namanya juga jaman SMP, kisah percintaannya ya alay bin ajaib. Ceritanya kan mereka berdua mau nonton. Biasa nonton hemat pas hari senin pulang sekolah. Udah beli tiket sama popcorn, hasil nabung Jaehyun selama dua minggu gak jajan cireng isi depan komplek.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan kalo kita nonton hari ini?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil naro pantatnya di sebelah tempat duduk Kenta. Yang ditanya cuma ngangguk.

"Ngga apa-apa kok, aku udah izin sama mama kemarin sore." Jawab Kenta sambil nyomotin popcorn. Jaehyun yang gemes, gak tahan buat nggak nyubit pipinya. _Anjir, ini pipi apa marshmellow, lembut banget oi?_ _  
_  
Lagi asik-asik ngobrol sambil nunggu pintu theater dibuka. Dari arah pintu masuk terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang gak asing dan bikin Kenta noleh. Gak lama matanya melotot kaget pas nyadar siapa sosok yang baru aja masuk ke dalem bioskop.

Takuya.

Alias kakaknya doi yang sekarang kelas 3 SMA. Eh anjiran banget ini.

"Dek! Lu yee, pantes aja gue cariin di gerbang sekolah gak ketemu. Taunya melipir kemari. Ini siapa? Pacar lu ya? Parah, gue bilangin mama lu!"

Si cowok tinggi yang tampangnya kek tukang palak nyerocos gak pake saringan. Kenta udah menggeliat gak nyaman. Iyalah, malu, diliatin orang-orang. Mana dia sama Jaehyun masih pake baju seragam sekolah, cuman ditutupin doang pake jaket atasnya.

"Bukan kak, dia temen aku."

 _ANYING_! Temen dia bilang. Padahal Jaehyun udah pamer ke temen-temen sekelasnya kalo dia pacaran sama Kenta. Udah ampe nabung segala biar bisa nraktir mie ayam depan sekolah tiap selasa sama kamis. Samaan sama jadwal les EF dia.

"Pulang lu, ntar gue aduin mama liatin aja. Masih kecambah aja sok-sokan pacaran lu."

"Ih, kakak mah. Males deh apa-apa ngadu ke mama."

"Udah ayo pulang makanya."

Kenta natep Jaehyun pake puppy eyes-nya, sebelum jalan ngikutin kakaknya. Ninggalin Jaehyun sendirian bersama angan-angan semu. Tsah! Malemnya Kenta sms dia, katanya dia gak dibolehin jalan lagi sama mamanya.

Jaehyun cuma bales pake 'Oke' doang. Mau ngetik O, takut dia kagak ngerti soalnya.

Lanjut.

Beda SMP, beda juga pas jaman SMA. Jaehyun ketemu lagi sama cowok cantik yang cucok meong, namanya Joshua. Anaknya guru matematika, sekaligus wakil ketua PMR. Pertama kali Jaehyun ketemu pas tu bocah pura-pura pingsan buat ngindarin upacara bendera. Yuta juga waktu itu ikutan, cuma berhubung akting dia ngepas, jadinya yang dibopong cuma Jaehyun doang.

"Anjay! Baru tau gue angkatan kita ada yang bening kek gitu. Kalo tau dari lama kan udah gue gebet dari jaman MOS." Kata Jaehyun waktu itu. Mukanya merah kaya abis kena gampar satu rumah. Yuta yang abis keliling lapangan gara-gara lupa bawa topi, cuma ngelengos sambil ngipas-ngipasin badannya. Bau keringet plus bau matahari, lu bayangin deh tuh kayak apaan.

"Yailah sat sadar diri ngapa, doi juara 1 oppa eonnie Seoul, nah elu? Pentil jambu aja bangga."

Si Yuta meskipun kampret tapi kadang omongannya suka bener. Kayak sekarang ini. Tapi, bukan Jaehyun namanya kalo cuma bisa nyerah tanpa perjuangan. Setelah usaha hampir setaun lebih mepetin si Joshua, Jaehyun pun berhasil macarin tu makhluk Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Semua orang pada takjub. Pada nganga. Gak nyangka Joshua bisa luluh sama usaha najis ala abang-abang kelomang depan SD.

"Jaehyun? Kamu gak capek apa ngejar aku terus?"

"Capek sih, tapi mending capek ngejar kamu, daripada capek nyari lagi yang kayak kamu."  
 _  
_ _Ciat-ciat!_

"Jangan kegeeran deh. Aku kangen kamu sedikit doang kok. Sedikit berlebihan maksudnya HEHEHE."

 _Tampol tyda ya?_

"Gara-gara kamu nih, aku bawaannya pengen belajar terus."

"Hah? Bagus dong kalo gitu?"

"Iya, belajar jadi yang terbaik buat kamu.

"Jaehyun, apaan sih?" Kata Joshua sambil malu-malu. Nyubitin lengan Jaehyun yang udahannya bikin kulit dia merah-merah. Tapi yang namanya cinta, si kerdus mah asik-asik aja pas digituin.

"Kalau disuruh milih hidup aku apa hidup kamu, pasti aku bakal milih hidup aku, karena hidup aku adalah kamu."

Ambyar udah pertahanan Joshua dimenelin mulu sama Jaehyun. Bermodalkan rasa pede dan sepotong cokelat silverqueen, hasil beli di indomaret depan gapura. Jaehyun pun ngeberaniin diri buat nembak si kiyowo itu. Dan hasilnya doi dinyatakan diterima. Asli seneng banget dia gaes.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan Jaehyun gak berlangsung lama. Selang dua bulan setelahnya, Joshua ngutarain keinginannya buat putus sama Jaehyun. Alesannya karena bentar lagi mau ujian dan dia harus fokus belajar buat UNBK dan SNMPTN. Klise abis!

"Sorry Jae, kayanya kita cukup sampe disini aja. Aku harus fokus dulu sama sekolah. Maaf yaa, mungkin kita lebih baik berteman aja kaya dulu."

 _Masukin backsound angin dan ranting kering._ _  
_  
Rasanya tuh kaya pas lagi seru-serunya main bola eh diteriakin emak pulang gara-gara udah magrib.

Kezel.

Jaehyun waktu itu cuma bisa nunduk doang. Sumpah men, kalo bisa nangis, nangis deh dia. Cuma kan dia gengsi. Masa iya dia nangis. Seorang Jaehyun yang kata mamanya mirip artis terkenal era 70an, Jinyoung Park, nangis gara-gara diputusin pacar? _No way man_!

"Putus ya? Gak apa-apa sih. Cuman aku mau kasih tau kamu satu hal. Aku akan tetep nungguin kamu, sampe kamu siap untuk nerima aku lagi."

Jaehyun usaha biar keliatan tegar. Meskipun daritadi dia gemeteran pengen dengerin lagunya armada yang asal kau bahagia, dibawah guyuran gayung bak mandi. Kenapa gak air hujan? Yaa karena bukan musimnya.

Joshua senyum kecil. Kayak kepaksa gitu jatohnya. Tu cowok manis ngebalikin badan dan pergi ninggalin Jaehyun yang masih mandangin punggung orang yang udah bikin dia patah hati.

 _Anjay! Siapa yang naro bawang dimari sih?_ _  
_  
Dan dimulailah usaha Jaehyun buat _move on_. Tadinya kan dia masih biasa aja tuh. Karena yaudahlah paling enggak dia putusnya baik-baik dan bukan karena orang ketiga atau apapun lah. Sampe gak lama, pas bulan April menjelang ujian akhir, Jaehyun denger kabar burung orang katanya Joshua jadian sama bule namanya Vernon.

Kan feses!

Gara-gara kejadian itu deh makanya sekarang Jaehyun jadi antipati sama cinta. Dia masih sakit hati gara-gara pernah disia-siain sama orang yang dia sayang. Tsadis!

.

.

.

" _Bun_ , aku kayanya disuruh balik ke Thailand deh sama mama liburan semester ini. Soalnya pas libur semester lalu kan aku udah _skip_. Kangen katanya mama." Ten ngomong sambil nyenderin badannya di lengan keker Johnny. Pacarnya lagi asik nonton youtube 'trik naiking rank mobile legend dalam 1 hari'.

Si bongsor nge- _pause_ sebentar sebelum noleh kearah pacarnya yang lagi asik ngedusel. Heran dia sama si Ten, hobi kok ngendus-ngendus ketek?

"Emang rencana berapa lama disana _Bun_? Selama liburan semester?" Tanya Johnny. Dia ngelus-elus rambut Ten yang alus banget. Wangi pula. Beda lah sama dia yang berasa kek lagi megang sabut kelapa.

"Mama sih nyuruhnya selama liburan _Bun_ , cuma aku udah nawar biar jadi 3 minggu aja. Abis aku kasian ninggalin kamu lama-lama." Jawab Ten sambil kedip-kedip manja. Seneng dia tuh kalo lagi dikasih perhatian gini. Jadi gak rela kan ninggalin pacarnya.

"Gak apa-apa sih, Yuta juga gak pulkam kok _Bun_ , kemarin dia bilang orangtuanya mau kesini, ngurusin acara lamaran."

Lamaran?

Ten langsung ngebenerin badannya. Gak lagi senderan.

"Ha? Si Yuta mau ngelamar Winwin?" Ten nanya sambil pasang muka _shock_. Ajegile si tangki aer, bisa-bisanya nyolong start duluan? Gak terima akutuh.

"Bukan Yuta _Bun_ yang mau lamaran, tapi kakaknya yang kerja di Daegu."

"Ooh, aku kirain." Ten narik nafas pelan. "Yaudah, jadi kamu gak apa-apa kan kalo aku tinggal 3 minggu?"

"Ya gak apa-apa lah. Aku ikhlasin kamu, biar dapet nilai plus di depan camer." Johnny ngedipin sebelah matanya. Bukan. Bukan karena mata merah iritasi, tapi emang biar unyu aja. Kan lucu, badan gede kedip-kedip, kayak boneka mampang di lampu merah.

Ten langsung narik kerah kemeja Johnny dan nyium pacarnya yang sama sekali gak expect bakal dapet berkah di siang hari. Emang dasar titisan dewi cabai. Gak bisa bentaran aja kontrol hormon. Sikat terus sampe alus.

"Selama aku pergi kamu jangan aneh-aneh yaa, _Bun_ , awas!" Ten wanti-wanti abis selesai ciuman. Johnny masih rada ngablu. Dia diem bentaran sambil ngatur nafas.

"Yaelah _Bun_ mau aneh-aneh gimana dah?"

"Ya, jangan keikutan Jaehyun, ganjen sama semua makhluk." Terang Ten sambil kembali naro palanya di dada bidang Johnny. Duh, _live_ instagram apa? Biar anak-anak kampus pada liat trus komen ' _Relationship Goals_ '.

"Ya nggak lah _Bun_ , mana bisa juga? Orang satu kampus tahu aku pacaran sama kamu."

 _Bener ugha!_ _  
_  
"Oh iya yaa lupa. Ada untungnya juga aku eksis di kampus."

"Tenang aja sih _Bun_ , aku gak akan macem-macem kok."

Ten senyum sambil meremin matanya. Iya-iya dia percaya kok. Gak mungkin banget kalo sampe Johnny main belakang. Dia kan anaknya lurus banget. Beda gak kaya temen-temen gengnya di D'Bijies. Mentok-mentok juga godain mba-mba Snapy biar dimurahin harga ngeprint-nya. Sisanya, aman sentosa kek rumah presiden.

.

.

.

Winwin lagi main di kosan-nya Yuta. Mentang-mentang tu anak udah kelar ujian dari jam 10 pagi tadi, dia jadi males pulang ke apartemen dan milih buat nyamperin pacarnya aja. Kosan Yuta deket banget sama kampus soalnya. Cuman perlu jalan 5 menit, udah deh sampe. Sekarang anaknya udah berdiri anteng depan kamar Yuta, sambil bawa bungkusan plastik warna item.

" _Yang_ , aku bawa nasi padang pake gulai ikan kesukaan kamu." Winwin masuk setelah Yuta ngebukain pintu kamarnya. Masuklah dia ke kandang singa. Si Jepang nyengir sambil nepok pantatnya Winwin yang makin hari makin berisi.

' _plak'_

Winwin ngegebok tangannya Yuta, keras banget sampe bunyi. Yuta ngeringis.

"Kok tumben _yang_ nyamperin aku kekosan?" Tanya Yuta pas ngambil piring di laci bawah. Mau naro nasi padangnya. Udah laper banget soalnya dia. Tadi mau makan di warteg depan tapi apa daya mager melanda. Untung aja pacarnya yang pengertian dateng bawa makanan.

"Emang kenapa? Gak boleh? Yaudah aku pulang aja kalo gitu." Jawab Winwin sekenanya. Dia masih asik ngedarin pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamar. Selama pacaran sama Yuta, baru 2 kali dia main ke kamar kosan pacarnya itu. Biasanya Yuta yang nyamperin dia soalnya.

"Eh, eh, nggak gitu _yang_ , aku cuman nanya. Kan biasanya kamu males banget kalo aku ajakin kemari."

Iya lah males, takut diperkosa Winwin tuh. Yuta kan kalo udah sange suka gak sadar diri.

"Ya nggak apa-apa, kepengen aja. Sekalian inspeksi dadakan, siapa tau kamu nyembunyiin selingkuhan."

Winwin ngiterin kamar Yuta yang cuma sepetak. Mencari tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Sayangnya nihil. Banyakan kolor bekas sama kaos yang bertebaran kek ranjau.

"Ngga ada kan? Orang aku mah lurus-lurus aja _yang_ , gak aneh-aneh."

Winwin ngedengus sebel.

"Nasi padangnya aku makan ya _yang_ , laper banget aku belom sarapan soalnya dari pagi." Yuta udah bersiap-siap buat nyendok nasi di piring, sebelum berenti pas ngedenger sahutan dari Winwin.

"Ini kan juga masih pagi _yang_ , masih jam stengah sebelas."

"Ini mah siang _yang_ , pagi mah tadi jam 6 sampe jam 9."

"Ih apaan deh, orang kalo dibawah jam 12 tuh masih pagi itungannya."

"Ngga _yang_ , itu tuh-"

"Duuh, kamu tuh yaa kalo dikasih tau yang bener malah ngotot. Kebiasaan. Bikin kesel tau gak?" Omel Winwin. Tangannya ngelipet depan dada. Bibirnya manyun matanya natap tajem ke arah pacarnya. Yuta cuman bisa ngelus dada. _Salah lagi aing mak!_

"Iya _yang_ , iyaa, masih pagi kok, aku yang salah." Seperti biasa, Yuta langsung ngebucin. Soalnya kalo gak gitu bakalan jomblo dia siang ini.

Perkara makan aja pake acara berantem segala. Herman!

Winwin diem. Udah woles lagi dia. Sambil senyum, si imut warga China itu duduk di kasurnya Yuta.

Yuta ngunyahnya buru-buru biar bisa cepet kelar makan. Alibi doang sih sebenernya. Orang dia udah kelaperan hampir semaput.

" _Yang_ , kamu jadi pulkam?" Tanya Yuta pas udah sendokan terakhir. Gak lama kok dia makannya. Cuman 5 menitan. Biasa, dia kan jago nyedot. Nyedot makanan maksudnya.

"Jadi lah, orang aku udah beli tiketnya." Winwin ngejawab sambil tidur-tiduran di kasur. Enak. Wangi parfumnya Yuta gitu. Jadi berasa meluk orangnya.

"Ntar aku kangen."

"Ya kan ada teknologi _yang_ , bisa videocall juga."

"Ga bisa cium-cium kamu ntar."

' _Buk_!'

Bantal seukuran gas elpiji 3 kg jatoh pas depan muka Yuta. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalo bukan pacarnya yang sekarang lagi merengut.

"Ih, dasar mesum! Gak usah balik aja aku sekalian."

"Ya jangan dong _yang_ , gak kasian apa sama aku?" Bujuk Yuta sambil masang muka melas. Sebulan tanpa Winwin? Sehari gak ketemu aja udah tersiksa luar biasa.

"Ya abis kamu diajak ngomong serius malah becanda."

"Aku nggak becanda _yang_. Aku serius."

"Bodo amat!"

"Yaudah paling aku selingkuh sama si Johnny."

Winwin balik melukin gulingnya Yuta. Masih dalam posisi tiduran sambil ngehadep si empunya kamar. Ngeliat Winwin kayak gitu bikin Yuta pengen hilaf aja rasanya.

"Emang Johnny gak balik ke Chicago?" Tanyanya imut. Nafas Yuta makin gak karuan. _Ya Gusti, cobaan apa ini?_ _  
_  
"Ngga, katanya taun depan aja."

"Lagian sih, punya kampung jauh banget."

Pasangan dispenser itu pun saling diem. Bener juga sih. Salah sendiri si Johnny punya kampung di ujung berung. Jadi nyusahin diri sendiri kan.

"Eh _yang_ , btw selasa depan papa sama mama aku mau kesini. Kamu berangkat tanggal berapa?" Yuta tiba-tiba nanya. Dia baru inget. Minggu lalu mamanya telpon katanya mau ke Seoul. Ngurusin acara tunangan kakaknya gitu. Sekalian liburan sambil nengokin anaknya yang ganteng. Yang terakhir abaikan aja.

"Tanggal 23."

"Pas tuh, tanggal 22 siang papa mama aku dateng. Malemnya aku mau ajakin kamu makan di Gyukaku bareng sama mereka. Aku mau kenalin pacar aku yang gemesin ini."

Winwin diem. Kok mendadak dia jadi jiper gini ya? Ngebayangin ketemu camer untuk pertama kali. Mana orang Jepang kan begitu modelannya. Kaku-kaku cem beha baru. Yuta doang nih yang sisa export makanya jadi rada korslet.

"Duh, kalo nanti ortu kamu gak suka sama aku gimana?"

"Gak bakalan _yang_ , mereka pasti suka kok sama kamu. Kamu kan _loveable_." Yuta ngesot pelan trus ngelus-ngelus rambut halus di muka Winwin. Ceritanya mau nenangin gitu kaya di film-film.

"Tetep aja…" Winwin langsung bangun dari posisinya. Mukanya kayak panik. Yuta makin pengen ngajak bobo. Eh salah. Makin pengen ngayomi yang bener.

"Udah _yang_ tenang aja, jangan dipikirin, _everything is gonna be alright_."

"Emang kamu ngerti artinya?"

Yuta sabar. Yuta ikhlas.

.

.

.

"Weh, hari minggu besok temenin gue _hunting_ foto kuy?" Johnny ngomong ke 3 orang temennya yang lagi pada asik ngemper di selasar sambil nungguin ujian jam 2. Hari ini hari terakhir ujian dan kebetulan banget mereka jadwalnya samaan.

" _Hunting_ foto banget, _coeg_?" 

"Yoi, pengen ngasah _skill_ gua."

Dari 4 anak geng D'Bijies, yang punya jiwa nyeni yaa cuman si Johnny. Doi bisa _sketching_ , ngedesign, trus yang baru-baru ini fotografi. Emang sih kameranya hasil pinjeman. Tapi tetep ae kan. Kalo yang lain mah gak usah ditanya, Yuta bisanya cuma gambar _tytyd_ yang suka ada di tembok gang. Hansol, hidupnya aja udah gak ada estetikanya sama sekali. Kalo Jaehyun mah airnya doang yang berseni.

 _Anyway_ , kenapa Ten gak nemplokin Johnny seharian ini, jawabannya adalah karena dia lagi ikut rapat pembubaran panitia event tahunannya anak Ilkom.

"Mepet amat. Emang rencana hunting kemana lau?" Ini yang ngomong Hansol. Mulutnya udah mangap pengen buru-buru makan cilor yang barusan dia beli di bazaar kampus.

"Ke daerah Dongdaemun. Pengen ngambil yang arsitektural gitu lah."

Hansol gak ngejawab. Sibuk ngeluarin asep panas dari dalem mulutnya. Saking maruknya dia asal nguyah aja. Gak sadar tu makanan bikin lidahnya melepuh.

"Gua _skip_ ya, mau pacaran. Winwin kan rabu depan udah mulai mudik. Mau ngabisin waktu sebelum ditinggal ayang bebi sebulan." Kata Yuta sambil ngebenerin senderan badannya di tiang.

"Ahelah, bucin!"

"Gua juga gak bisa _coeg_. Mau ke bengkel, benerin kompresor ac sama aki." Jaehyun nimbrung setelah ngedenger suara cewek dari hapenya _. You have been slain_. Gak lama doi pun manyun sambil gerutu-gerutu manja.

"Elu doang nih yang _available_?" Tanya Johnny ke si Hansol yang abis neguk _thai tea_. Gila! Udah abis aja tu cilor, baru juga mau dimintain.

"Gua juga gak janji ya, takut ada perintah dadakan dari pak bos."

"Sampah. Sendirian banget gua?"Protes Johnny gak terima. Kepikiran mau ngajak Ten, tapi ribet sendiri ntar. Lagian dia besoknya _flight_ subuh, kasian kalo kecapekan.

"Udeh sih, lu ajakin temen lu tuh siapa namanya, Soun. Abis itu lu tinggalin di gorong-gorong, biar dia gak bisa gangguin Taeyong gua lagi." Komen Jaehyun. Masih _salty_ dia gara-gara Sehun. Ya meskipun Taeyong udah kasih kode kalo dia udah gak sama Sehun lagi sih. Yang bikin si Jaehyun sujud syukur trus nraktir anak-anak se-geng pake es kepal milo.

"Taeyong lu? Weh, lu kalo minta dirukiyah bilang aje. Kaga usah sok ngalus." Seperti biasa, Hansol gak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan buat nge- _diss_ Jaehyun. Yang di julidin sok-sokan _smirking_. Gak tau deh tujuannya apa. Pura-pura tegar kali.

"Eh iye gimana tuh progres gebet menggebet si Taeyong?" Tanya Johnny kepo. Pengen tau aja dia gimana kelanjutan kisah cinta _beauty and siamang_. _Beauty_ -nya Taeyong, kalo siamangnya, ya lu tebak aja lah siapa.

"Saya mencium aroma-aroma kegagalan, Robi."

"Halu dia woy."

"Tenang aja _coeg_ , semester depan lu pada bakal denger kabar di akun Gegana, Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong: The New Royal Couple." Kata Jaehyun dengan pedenya.

"Kelamaan anjing, keburu dia balikan sama Shaheer Sheikh." Yuta jadi sewot sendiri.

"Gini nih, kalo punya temen kek titit Lucinta Luna, kagak guna."

"Woy! Jadi gimana ini gua?" Johnny udah senewen aja daritadi salfok mulu. Susah emang, kalo ngomong sama primata. Ditanya A, yang dibahas C. Sampe Thanos buka bisnis batu akik di rawa bening juga gak bakal kelar.

"Yaudah sih lu minggu dirumah aja. Kaga usah kemana-mana."

"Yaelah, dirumah doang mau ngapain?"

"Main tik tok eghe."

Ya Allah, pengen dosa takut nampol.

.

.

.

JANGAN TIMPUK AKU GAES! Gue kena writer's block dan berhubung sekarang gue udah kerja jadi gak bisa kek dulu maning. Kalo ada yang nunguin ff ini, naega neomu mianhe. Apdetnya bakalan kagak nentu kek perasaan dia padaku. Apadah! Anyway, met lebaran semua! Mohon maaf lahir batin dari Johnny Blekping. Kalo garing yaa maklumin ae yaa, aku kan sebelas dua belas sama Jeno. Happy holiday gaes!


End file.
